


God Save the Outcasts

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Series: Outcasts [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Super Kinky Though, Panic Attacks, Peter is 17, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Rape Recovery, Recluse Wade, Scarred Wade, Sexual Assault, Size Difference, Strangers to Friends, Sweet Peter, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is Older, kind of kinky, new kid in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter is the new kid at a school full of jerks. Wade Wilson is an outcast, deemed a freak because of his reclusive nature and dark past. Peter makes it his mission to find out if what they say about the man is true and he learns more than he could have imagined, about both Wade and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read chapter notes carefully for specific warnings!
> 
> The graphic rape is contained to a single chapter and can be skipped without ruining the story. It will be referenced in following chapters, but not in detail. Please consider this when reading.
> 
> This story is almost completed, but I'd like to get feedback to make adjustments before posting it all at once!
> 
> \--
> 
> Chapter 1 Warnings
> 
> Gun violence - Brief and not very graphic.

Peter was jolted from a deep sleep by a loud crash and a hushed voice coming from the other room. He pulled the covers back, groaning as the cool night air hit his skin. He pushed his cracked door open, sliding into the living room quietly, his bare feet not making a sound on the wood flooring.

 

He rubbed his eyes, grumbling. “May.. What are you doing? It's like three a.m...” The answer he got was a deafening boom and a wave of heat running through his chest. “Wha-?” He fell to the ground, barely registering what was happening as his head hit the rug.

 

“Peter!” He recognized his Aunt's voice, but it sounded far away, like he was underwater. He heard another noise as his head rolled to the side, seeing a figure in black knocking a lamp off their end table. He was running for the door, but it looked like he was moving in slow motion.

 

“Oh my god, Peter..” May was leaning over him, running his hand across his face. “Look at me, honey.. You're gonna be okay.” She started talking to herself, but Peter didn't mind, he couldn't really focus on what she was saying anyway. “My phone.. Where is my phone?”

 

It felt like she was gone forever and he could feel himself starting to panic as it started to get difficult to breathe. “May..” He could only whisper, but in his head it sounded so loud.

 

“I'm here, it's okay..” She went back and forth between soothing him and trying to talk to the person on the phone. He only caught pieces of the conversation as he drifted in and out of consciousness. “Yes, in his chest. There's a lot of blood.. Okay.. Yes.”

 

Peter groaned as pain shot through his chest, May's hands putting all of her weight on him. “I'm sorry, Peter..” Suddenly he was more awake, lifting his head enough to see May's hands covered in blood. The strength left him as quickly as it came and when his eyes closed again, everything went black.

 

–

 

Peter was elbow deep in a box full of crumpled newspaper, making sure he'd gotten all of the cups out before putting it off the to side with the others. “The kitchen is officially done.”

 

“Great! Only like 6 other rooms to go, get in here!” May yelled from the other room.

 

“Is it break time yet?” Peter flopped gently onto the couch next to where she was setting up the television, trying to connect the wires.

 

She dropped the cords without hesitation. “Do you need a break? Do you feel okay?”

 

He put his hands up, insisting that she not get up for him. “I'm fine, just hungry.”

 

She'd always been protective of him, but seeing him bleeding out on the floor, the same way she lost her husband had amplified her instincts by a hundred. It had taken a lot for him to talk her into letting him help at all and though he wouldn't admit that unboxing mugs was physically taxing him, it really was.

 

She eyed him up and down for a moment. “Fine, call it in.” She gently tossed him her cell phone.

 

By the time the Chinese food arrived the television was working, thanks to Peter being tech-savvy. They didn't have service set up since it was their first night in their new home, so they put in a movie and took the rest of the night off. They had beds, they had a functioning kitchen and they had a television. That was enough for the time being.

 

It had been almost two months since the man had broken into their apartment in Queens. Peter spent just short of two weeks in the ICU in an induced coma before being deemed stable enough to move. It was another week before he woke up on his own and two more before the drugs wore off enough for May to tell him what had happened. He was in-patient for the following month while he started physical therapy.

 

All things considered, Peter was incredibly lucky to be alive. He hurt almost all of the time and his left arm was only at about half functionality, but he was alive. The bullet had gone through his left lung and after hitting a rib, a fragment damaged the muscles in his left shoulder. A few inches the other direction and it could have punctured his heart.

 

He looked over to his Aunt and he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew it wasn't his fault, but for her to have to see him like that, thinking she was going to lose him too.. It just wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to go through that.

 

It's part of the reason why Peter didn't put up a fight when she insisted that it was too dangerous to stay in Queens anymore. They'd been robbed before, but neither of them were home and they really hadn't thought much of it. They had both laughed about how the poor guy probably made less than minimum wage for the effort he put in and to get so little from them.

 

This time it was different. He couldn't expect her to stay there, knowing that every time she walked past his door, she would be reminded by the small patch of new flooring that he laid there in a pool of his own blood, barely alive. He wasn't sure he wanted to either, so he agreed when she insisted they move up north to a nice neighborhood.

 

The house was less than an hour away, so he wouldn't be completely uprooted from his life and friends , but he would have to change schools. She was going to commute to work. They would make it work. Peter would make it work for her.

 

They had another couple of weeks before the new school year began, so there was no real rush to settle in, but he had nothing better to do than unpack while May was away at work during the week. He'd managed to finish the last of the sorting and decorating during the day and was hoping to surprise her.

 

“Oh my god, what smells so good?” She tossed her bag on the floor next to the door as she bent down to slip her shoes off. She looked around the room as she made her way through to the kitchen, a bright smile on her face.

 

“I made cookies.” Peter beamed proudly from his perch on the counter as he took a big bite.

 

“You baked.” She looked skeptical.

 

“Hey, you remember that time I helped Tony Stark synthesize that new element?” He didn't wait for a reply. “Yeah, I think I can follow a simple cookie recipe.” He stuck his tongue out playfully. Truthfully, he really liked to cook and bake. It was like a science but with a delicious solution.

 

“Okay, okay, gimme.” She took a quick bite and her eyes went a little wide. “I underestimated you.. These are good.” She made an exaggerated moaning sound to emphasize.

 

“Oh god, don't. Don't do that.” His face scrunched up as he shook his head.

 

She laughed and Peter was glad to hear it. She'd been wound so tightly since that night and he was so glad to feel like things were getting back to normal.

 

“So, you were busy today, huh?” She motioned around the room with her eyes.

 

“Yeah, except your room, I think I finished it all.”

 

She pulled his head down, kissing the top of it. “Thank you. I know I haven't been helping much, I'm just trying to make up for my time off-”

 

“I know, I know, it's fine. I wanted to help.” He smiled at her and she stopped rambling, leaning against the counter next to him. They stayed like that, eating cookies in peace when May got a bright idea.

 

She clapped her hands together excitedly. “You should bake cookies for the neighbors!”

 

He coughed around his bite. “Uh what?”

  
  
“You know, we'll bake cookies this weekend and go around and meet all of our neighbors.”

 

“Do people still do that?” He looked unsure. “'Cause I feel like people don't do that anymore..”

 

“Oh come on, it'll be fun! I only have to stop by work for an hour or so on Saturday, so you can bake and when I get back we'll go out together.” She gave Peter the most ridiculous puppy eyes and he just couldn't say no. he just sighed and finished his milk.

 

The next day, he'd finished his fourth dozen and had made up eight different small plates to hand out, when the phone rang. “Hey, I'm all done, what time do you think you'll be back?”

 

“Peter, I'm so sorry.. There's this new project and I just can't get on my boss's bad side right now..” She sighed. “You don't have to go out if you don't want, we can binge all of those cookies tonight when I get in.”

 

“No, it's fine. I'll save us some, though. Will you be here for dinner?” Peter tried not to let his disappointment be heard.

 

“Yes! I'll only be here another couple of hours, I'll grab some sandwiches on the way back.”

 

“Awesome, see you later.” He hoped his enthusiasm for sandwiches had made up for sounding upset at her staying. He understood, really he did. She had taken off so much time when he was in the hospital and her boss was just over it. May really needed to keep her job and if that meant it was a little rough for them for a little while, they would get by. They always did.

 

He looked down at the plates and chewed his lip. He was going to look like such a dork handing out cookies. He figured he'd make the most of it and hit their closest neighbors first, with the exception of including the house that was three down from them because they had an awesome pool.

 

It was mostly middle-aged mothers that answered the door and were very delighted that such a sweet, thoughtful young boy was bringing them treats. They doted over him and insisted that he and May come over for dinner and meet their families. It put him at ease a bit knowing how excited May would be to hear about what a hit they were.

 

He had two plates left and he was at the house across the street and to the left of theirs, waiting for the person shuffling behind the door to open it. “Uh, hi. Can I help you?” Finally, someone Peter's age. The girl at the door was petite, her blonde hair on her head in a messy bun. Definitely a cheerleader type. Not his usual group..

 

“Um, hey. I'm Peter. My aunt and I just moved in across the street and I uh, brought some cookies..” He couldn't get a read on her and it made him a little nervous.

 

“...People still do that?” Her tone was sarcastic and he couldn't quite tell if it was supposed to be mean or funny.

 

“That's what I said. But she insisted, so here I am.” He held the plate out to her. “I mean, they're pretty good, so..”

 

She stared at the plate for a second before taking it hesitantly. “Thanks. I'm Lily.” She noticed the last plate he'd left on the railing behind him. “Who are those for?”

 

He looked back, forgetting he had one more. “Oh, just on my way next door.” He motioned to the house next to hers, directly across from his. “I already got that side of the street.”

 

“Ohh..” She made an exaggerated face of dislike. “You don't want to go there. Trust me.”

 

He stared at the house, confused. “Why not?”

 

“That's Mr. Wilson's house. He's the town freak. Everyone knows to stay away, but I guess you haven't heard since you're new.” The way she spoke with such venom in her voice rubbed Peter the wrong way.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She huffed a little as if she was annoyed at having to explain herself. “Like, he never goes outside, his skin is all messed up.. My friend delivered his groceries to him one time and he went inside even though he was supposed to just leave them on the porch.. Anyway, he said the guy attacked him. Some people say he killed his entire family. I totally believe it.”

 

“Wow, okay..” Peter took what she said with a grain of salt. He'd known girls like her in the past, quick to think the worst about someone without reason and turn others against them for their own amusement. “Thanks for the advice. Enjoy the cookies.” He smiled politely as he walked away, not wanting to engage in conversation with her any longer than he had to.

 

As he walked along the sidewalk, he stared at the house, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Looking down at the last plate of cookies, he made up his mind that he wasn't going to let some mean girl ruin his mission of neighborly cookie-giving. He knocked on the door, not sure what to expect.

 

He waited a long while before knocking again, not surprised by the lack of response. He thought about just leaving the cookies there, but it didn't sit right with him. He took the plate back home and scribbled a note before heading back.

 

_Hi, neighbor!_

 

_My name is Peter. My aunt May and I just moved in across the street. I hope you like chocolate chip, they're my favorite. Come by any time to say hi, if you want._

 

_Peter Parker_

 

He left the note on top of the plate just outside the door, hoping they'd be seen in time to still be eaten fresh. He thought about knocking again, but decided not to bother the man if he was as reclusive as Lily had said.

 

The rest of the night went well, he had a lot of fun telling May about everyone he'd met. They ate and talked while they played Scrabble and ate the extra, reject cookies for dessert. The next day, they were going to get out of the house since May had the entire day off, just to get some fresh air.

 

“Hey, I just need to run and do something really quickly before we go!” Peter yelled as he walked out the front door, looking both ways before crossing the street.

 

His smile fell a little when he could see the plate and the note exactly where he'd left it the night before. Looking closer, he noticed the paper of the note was a different color. He picked up the plate, reading the note on top.

 

_I don't like chocolate._

 

He headed back home, a little disappointed. “What did you need to do?” May was grabbing her keys and phone when he walked back in.

 

“Just left these for someone yesterday, but he didn't take them. Didn't want them to go to waste.” He set them on the counter before grabbing his jacket, following her out the door.

 

As soon as they go into the city, Peter had forgotten all about it, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city streets. They were picking up his best friend Ned for a day around town before school started and it got a lot harder to do.

 

It was almost eleven p.m. when they got home, both tired but in a good mood. May liked Ned a lot and it was fun to get back into the city like before. They'd both needed a real day off.

 

“I'm gonna call it a night..”

 

Peter pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it, leaning against the counter. “Good night!” He called out, distracted by the unwanted desserts and the note that taunted him.

 

_I don't like chocolate._

 

“Who doesn't like chocolate?” He mused to himself. He smiled a little as he got an idea, peaking through the cabinets before pulling out his phone to find a new recipe. An hour later, he had a fresh batch of cookies and was writing another note.

 

_Peanut Butter?_

 

He kept it simple both to mirror the man's original response to his note and also to be a little cheeky. He snuck over to the porch across the street and left them in the same place as before.

 

The next morning, he walked the trash out after May had gone to work and he could see it from the curb. He had written on white paper and the note on the cookies was yellow. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before going over to check.

 

_Nope._

 

Peter chuckled a little, taking the cookies back with him. Now he was determined. The next weekend he'd baked another batch, this time snicker doodles.

 

_Cinnamon?_

 

_Try again._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Warnings
> 
> Panic Attacks - Not super descriptive

Peter shut his locker door, ready for his first week of school to be over already. His classes weren't bad, but being the new kid had its down sides. He didn't fit into any of the cliques and word had spread about his cookie-giving. It really ruined any chance of being one of the cool kids, like he had a chance to begin with.

 

“So, you really want that freak to eat your cookies, huh?”

 

He tried to keep himself from glaring at the annoying blonde. “What do you mean?”

 

“I've seen you going over to his house, I live right next door to him, you know.”

 

“Just being friendly.” He smiled, hoping that she wouldn't follow him down the hall as he walked. He could hear her mutter something under her breath, but she stayed where she was. He knew he wasn't going to like her.

 

At home, he made another batch, determined to not let the mean girl get to him.

 

_Sugar?_

 

_Not even close._

 

Peter was walking down the hall when a firm body bumped into him, knocking his books out of his hands. He recognized the boy as Lily's boyfriend, Ryan. He was on the football team and was just as much of a jerk as his girlfriend. “What where you're walking, nerd.”

 

He didn't know why they had chosen him as their target, but they were really making school suck for him. At least he had the weekend to look forward to.

 

_Lemon?_

 

_Yuck._

 

It was the weekend of Halloween and Peter was way too excited to bake a batch of cookies, no matter what the assholes at school said. His first few weeks hadn't been great and his weekend adventure was definitely the highlight of each week. He'd only exchanged a few notes with the man across the street, but there was something intriguing about him.

 

He had heard more about him from the kids at school, but the stories were so outrageous he didn't believe them. It just made him dislike the other students even more.

 

He'd just baked a batch of particularly delicious cookies when he stepped out the door, immediately stopping in his tracks. His smile fell as he took in the sight of the house across the street. The trees were drenched with toilet paper and he could only assume the shine on the side of the house was egg.

 

It must have gotten hit overnight because it had been perfectly clean the night before. He chewed his lip and dug his finger into the plastic wrap over the plate in his hands. He stepped back inside to swap the plate for a trash bag and a rake.

 

He started with the egg, wanting to get it off of the house before the sun started to turn it into breakfast. There was a hose sticking out from under the porch and all it took was a little water and some scrubbing. Luckily for Peter, the trees weren't very tall and he was also able to reach just about all of the toilet paper with the rake.

 

He filled the bag quicker than he thought, but it was still at least two hours before he had finished. Sweat was dripping down his face and he pulled the bottom of his shirt up to his face to wipe it off as he tossed the bag in the trash. When he went back into the house, he debated showering, but he didn't want to wait any longer to deliver the cookies. May would be home soon and they were going out, so he had to hurry. He grabbed the plate and the note and jogged back over.

 

_Butterscotch?_

 

It was after they'd gotten back from dinner and was already dark when he went to check on his latest batch. Peter couldn't contain his smile when he started to approach the porch and saw the play empty except for the note.

 

_My favorite. Thanks._

 

He held the note tight as he smiled, looking around the house to see if he could spot the man. He turned to go back to the house when a truck driving by backfired, emitting a loud, familiar bang. He dropped the plate, not even hearing when it shattered. He couldn't control his body as it went into panic mode, sending him falling back against the paneling of the house. His hand went to his chest instinctively and his head dipped forward.

 

His eyes squeezed shut as he willed his heart to calm down, knowing that he would hyperventilate if he didn't get himself under control quickly, but powerless to actually do anything to help. All he could think about was how he couldn't breathe and he knew it wasn't real but he could feel the blood on his hand and his lung collapsing all over again and-

 

“Fuck! What's wrong, kid?”

 

He opened his eyes, but couldn't tell who was talking or what was happening because of the dark. “I can't-” He wheezed. “Can't breathe..”

 

“Yes you can.” He heard the man stutter. “Shit..” Peter felt his head getting light as he struggled to breathe. “You just gotta take deep breaths, okay?”

 

Peter heard him, but he was already too far gone, he couldn't control anything and that thought only made it worse. He could see the blackness creeping into the corners of his eyes, making the dark night look bright in comparison. He felt hands on his face and looked up briefly to see a deep brown pair of eyes before his own fluttered closed and his body slumped forward.

 

–

 

Wade had been expecting the vandalism. It happened every year on Halloween weekend and he always ended up paying his landscaper to take care of it. His guy was out of town until Monday, though, and in his experience, letting it sit just made it worse. He was staring out the window at the mess when he saw Peter talking over, rake in hand, trash bag swinging from his back pocket.

 

He closed the slit in the blinds as much as he could, not wanting to be seen watching him. He dropped out of view for a few minutes, but when Wade heard the water running against the house, he'd figured the kid was rinsing the eggs off. He watched him meticulously pull down each strand of paper from the branches, careful to bag all of it.

 

The kid worked non-stop for almost two hours and Wade watched him the entire time. Watching Peter had become his favorite hobby, as creepy as that sounded.

 

It had been a long time since someone had knocked on his door. Even the people he hired didn't knock anymore. The landscaper had a specific routine and schedule, his groceries were left at the same time each week and his mail was just dropped in the box. No one ever stopped to knock, they just did their business and left, which is why the night the first plate of cookies had been dropped on his porch, he had been caught off guard.

 

He'd heard a knock and looked outside to see a young boy, probably high school age, standing there holding something he couldn't quite see. He took in the sight of messy hair and big, brown eyes and considered opening the door if only to see if the kid was as pretty face to face. He reconsidered when he pictured the handsome boy's face twisted in horror at seeing Wade's face.

 

Before he knew it, the boy was walking away, taking the package with him, whatever it was. He had gotten comfortable in front of the television when he heard the familiar creek of his front porch steps again. By the time he got to the door, all he saw was the boy's back walking away again. He admired the view until he was far enough away for Wade to sneak the door open, grabbing the not off of the plate.

 

_Hi, neighbor!_

 

_My name is Peter, my aunt May and I just moved in across the street. I hope you like chocolate chip, they're my favorite. Come by any time to say hi, if you want._

 

_Peter Parker_

 

He read the note, looking at the cookies. Was this kid serious? Part of him wanted to throw the entire thing in the trash. Over the past few years, he'd gotten used to the pranks the neighborhood kids played on him and he was incredibly wary about the food in front of him.

 

He decided he wasn't going to play that game. If they wanted to bake him shit cookies, they could just keep them. He tore off a corner of a piece of paper and wrote his own note. He looked down and it and remembered the pretty face. He crumpled the paper and started again, with less cursing.

 

_I don't like chocolate._

 

He left the plate outside and hoped that the message would be received that he didn't appreciate whatever the kid was up to, to just leave him alone. What he didn't expect was to see the kid back again the next day. He had been about to grab his mail when he saw him jogging over. He caught the hurt look on the boy's face as he realized his gift had been rejected. Something about that look didn't sit right with Wade. Usually the little assholes would get indignant when he ignored their games, sometimes they even got angry, but they never looked sad.

 

The next morning, he found a new plate and a new note.

 

_Peanut Butter?_

 

He left the cookies there, but wrote another note, placing it on top before grabbing his mail and heading inside for breakfast. He stopped in his tracks as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked through the peephole to see Peter holding the plate, smiling a little to himself and Wade found himself smiling a little bit. There was nothing malicious in the kid's eyes, no sign that he was up to anything. Maybe he was just a friendly new neighbor that didn't know any better than to avoid him?

 

Either way, he still didn't like peanut butter. He wondered if the kid would try again and he'd hate to admit that the next few days, he had listened extra hard for footsteps that didn't come. He was disappointed, watching Peter come and go from his own home, probably to school, every day. He watched him help his Aunt carry groceries and wave to their other neighbors in passing and he was jealous. It had been a long time since Wade had been able to do those things.

 

He shouldn't have been as excited as he was to hear the boy walking up when the weekend finally came, bringing another batch of desserts. He admired the boy's persistence and was glad to see him smile when he read the notes, determined instead of deterred. It quickly became their weekend ritual, a different flavor every Saturday.

 

Wade didn't have much of a sweet tooth and was enjoying their game, so he continued to leave notes, abstaining from eating anything the boy baked. Part of him worried that when he finally gave in, Peter would consider his mission complete and he'd never see him again. He'd disappear like everyone else.

 

Then came Halloween weekend and Peter had taken it upon himself to clean the eggs and toilet paper from his yard. He hadn't asked or been paid to do it, he just.. Did it. Wade couldn't help but notice how good he looked while doing it, sweat making his shirt cling to him, the damp cotton riding up his stomach when he reached for the higher up pieces. When he'd used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face Wade almost groaned.

 

When he came back a few minutes later with another plate of cookies, Wade took a moment to really look at him. The morning in the sun had left the tops of his cheeks a little pink, bringing out the light freckles on his face. His hair was falling down over his eyes and his shirt was clinging to his torso just enough to show the toned hip bones sticking out from his pants. He'd be lying if he said his hand wasn't palming the front of his pants.

 

He had mostly adapted to his life of solitude, able to deal with the issues that came up, knowing that given his circumstances, it was really his only option. The one thing that he really missed was intimacy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt someone else's hands on him. Last time he'd tried was a disaster. He'd been drinking and was lonely, so he called an escort service and explained his situation. They'd assured him that they would be able to help, but when the girl arrived, she took one look at him, even in the dark, and bolted. He didn't try again.

 

Now there was this kid, just two feet away from him and he wanted to run his hands all over his flawless body. He wanted to see those soft lips wrapped around his dick while he ran is hands through the kid's wild hair. He leaned his head against the door, eyes closed as he reached into his sweats, jerking himself roughly. He felt like a pervert, but the kid had him so hard..

 

He could practically feel the teen's silky skin beneath his fingers, imagining digging into his hips while thrusting into him. He would run his lips all over, kissing and biting, marking the perfect skin as he made the boy moan and beg for more. With fresh images of Peter's pink cheeks and sweat-soaked clothes, it didn't take long for Wade to release. He wiped his hand on his pants before peeking outside. He grabbed the cookies as soon as he confirmed that the coast was clear.

 

_Butterscotch?_

 

Fuck. Butterscotch was his favorite. Maybe it was for the best that he eat the cookies so that Peter could stop coming by. Wade didn't know how much more teasing he could take- not that Peter was teasing him on purpose. More like life was teasing him, putting this gorgeous, sweet boy right in front of him, knowing that the door between them wouldn't ever go away.

 

The next night, Wade leaned against the peephole, smiling as he watched his cute neighbor almost giggling to himself over an empty plate of cookies. Suddenly, he was torn from his thoughts by a loud band and thud. He looked outside again and didn't see anything. He pulled back and looked out the window, seeing the kid on the ground, holding his chest.

 

He stared at the door, hand on the knob. He hesitated until he heard a pained gasp from outside and his hand moved before he knew what he was doing. He threw his hood up, at least it was dark, maybe no one would see him.

 

“Fuck! What's wrong, kid?” He couldn't see any injuries, but the boy's fingers were gripping his shirt hard enough for his knuckles to go white.

 

“I can't-” He wheezed. “Can't breathe..” Wade didn't know what to do.

 

“Yes you can.” He stuttered, not knowing what to say. “Shit..” He calmed himself down for a moment before speaking again. “You just gotta take deep breaths, okay?”

 

The kid wasn't responding so he grabbed his head, forcing his gaze. Wide brown eyes looked back at him, but they weren't focused. Before he could say anything else, they were rolling back and the boy's body went slack.

 

“Fuck.” He looked around and no one had seemed to notice what was going on. He knew Peter lived across the street, he'd seen him every time he walked over, but he couldn't take him there. He just.. Couldn't. He sighed and picked up the smaller body and maneuvered inside, laying him down gently on the couch.

 

He knelt on the floor and checked his breathing, placing a gentle two fingers on his throat. As he felt for a steady pulse, his own began to speed up. It had been a long, long time since he was face to face with anyone and without the distortion of his viewfinder, he could really look at the kid.

 

He was beautiful. His messy hair fell over his eye and his long, dark lashes were a stark contrast between his light, smooth skin. He couldn't feel a pulse with the scarring on his fingers, but he could see the color starting to come back to him, his thin lips returning to a soft pink color as light, even breaths escaped.

 

His fingers traced a line across the smooth skin of Peter's cheek when his eyes flickered open and he took a quick breath. Wade pulled his hand away quickly, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and hide, though he wanted to.

 

–

 

Peter felt a rough hand brushing his cheek. It startled him a little at first, but then he leaned into it as he came to. When he looked up, he recognized the soft brown eyes above him, but he didn't remember from where.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing.” The man's eyes looked away from him as he pulled his hand away.

 

Peter nodded, sitting up. It was dim in the room and Wade was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, but he could see glimpses of skin on his hands and nose. He made a point not to stare or bring it up. “What happened?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus his eyes better.

 

“I don't know, I think you had a panic attack? You passed out on my porch.” He kept his face looking away. “I brought you inside, I didn't know what else to do.”

 

Peter's hand rubbed over his chest, remembering hearing the backfire and then losing it. “Thanks.” He was so embarrassed.

 

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, neither sure what to say.

 

“Do you want some water?”

 

Peter chewed his lip as he nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” While Wade was gone, he looked around the room. It was dim and a little outdated, but nothing like Lily had said. There were no weapons or anything to indicate that the man was anything other than very private.

 

He hadn't noticed Wade returning until the glass clinked against the table. “So..” He took it, sipping to fill the silence, if only for a few seconds. “Butterscotch, huh?”

 

Wade chuckled to himself as he looked over to see Peter looking at him with mischievous eyes over the rim of his glass. “You have some problem with butterscotch?”

 

Peter's eyebrows raised. “What? Of course not!” He took another sip, trying his best to look innocent.

 

Wade shook his head, the kid was cute when he was trying to be funny. If he was being honest, the kid was just plain cute. “So are you like the new friendly neighborhood Martha Stewart or what?” If he wanted to be a smart ass, two could play that game.

 

Peter stuck out his tongue. “No. My Aunt just wanted me to go around and meet the neighbors and I found it personally offensive that you don't like chocolate.”

 

“Chocolate is gross.”

 

“Well you're weird.”

 

Wade actually laughed at that, harder than he has in a long time. “Of all the things I've been called 'weird' for, that's gotta be the most lame.”

 

“Why else would you be called 'weird'?” Peter looked at him with genuine interest, curiosity obvious in his eyes.

 

Wade set his water down on the top of the fireplace and suddenly the conversation wasn't fun anymore. “Shouldn't you be getting home?”

 

Peter's smile fell and Wade didn't want to see it, so he looked away again. He set his own glass down on the table. “Yeah, I guess.” He paused with his body halfway out the door, looking back one last time. “Thanks, um..”

 

“Wade.”

 

“Thanks, Wade.” Peter looked back at him one last time before closing the door behind him, hoping that Wade would stop him and ask him to stay.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter watched the clock, more than ready to be done with the day. He didn't get much sleep the night before, he'd been thinking about if he should apologize to Wade. When the bell finally went off, Peter was already packed and ready to go. He really wanted a nap.

 

“Hey, Mrs. Wilson! Wait up!” Peter rolled his eyes when he realized they were talking to him. He kept walking, making his way through the parking lot when Ryan caught up with him, shoving him against a busted brown Toyota. “What the fuck is your problem?”

 

Peter scoffed. “I don't have a problem.”

 

“You're about to.” Ryan shoved him again. “I don't care if you've got a hard-on for the weirdo, but don't mess with my plans again.”

 

So that's what it was about. Ryan found out that Peter cleaned up his mess and didn't like it.

 

“The guy doesn't bother anyone, why are you such a jerk to him?”

 

“Because he's a freak!” He raised his fist and grabbed Peter by the shirt. “Maybe you're a freak too.”

 

Peter just stared at him, an unimpressed look on his face. He was a little surprised when Ryan let him go, walking away. “Stay out of my way, freak!”

 

–

 

Peter hadn't seen Wade or left him anything for a couple of weeks since their last meeting, but he looked over to the dark house every time he passed it. He wondered if he should stop by, but was never sure what he was say if he did.

 

He sat at the table, staring at May's empty chair. She wasn't going to make it home for dinner again. As much as he understood, it was still disappointing and he hated being alone every night. He tapped his fingers on the table, looking over at the lasagna that he had put together. It would be such a waste if it didn't get eaten...

 

He covered the pan and put on a pair of oven mitts, having a little bit of a tough time maneuvering out the front door. He let a car pass on the road before making his way to Wade's door for the first time in a while.

 

Knock knock.

 

Silence.

 

Peter waited, unsure if he wanted to knock again, feeling stupid for showing up unannounced. There was a knot in his stomach at the way he left things, though, and he really wanted to apologize.

 

Knock Knock.

 

Silence.

 

“Wade, it's Peter..” He gave a brief pause, hoping that would be enough, but it wasn't. “Look, I'm sorry if I was weird or if I said something wrong.. I'm pretty sure you're in there and I know you're probably used to eating alone, but.. I'm not and I-”

 

He stopped when he heard the door lock being turned. Wade stepped aside to let him come in. He was wearing his usual hoodie and the lights were low. Peter wondered for a moment if he only kept the lights down when other people were there. If other people were ever there.

 

“I made lasagna.” Peter held it out, unsure of what else to say.

 

Wade let Peter through the kitchen to the dining room, stopping to grab plates and cutlery. He handed Peter a knife before heading back to the kitchen. “Would you like a drink?”

 

“Whatever you're having, thanks.”

 

“I don't think you're old enough for what I'm having, kid.” Peter heard the pop of a cap and Wade handed him a can of Coke as he took a long sip.

 

“Fine.” Peter pouted and Wade smiled a little, hiding it behind the bottle.

 

They talked a little as they ate, and Peter tried to keep it light, not wanting to say something that might upset Wade. As Wade rinsed the dishes, Peter packed away a big slice for him and put it away in the fridge. “I never got to thank you for cleaning my yard on Halloween.”

 

“Oh, you saw that?” He kept his eyes low, discretely looking over at the older man's hands, his sleeves pushed up slightly to keep out of the water.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He dried his hands, pulling his sleeves back down before turning away. “Do you want to cook for me?” He wasn't sure why he said it or what he was thinking.

 

“Huh?” Peter's head perked up at the odd question.

 

“Sorry, that was weird.” He twisted the towel in his hands. “That was just the best thing I've eaten in a really long time. I'm not really much of a cook and I get sick of take-out. I thought maybe if you had time after school, you could cook a couple of times a week.”

 

“Yeah.. I could do that, I guess.” Peter nodded, trying not to seem too excited.

 

“You don't have to.. I just thought you might-”

 

“No, no.. I want to. I was thinking about getting a job anyway, just.. What kind of food do you like?”

 

Wade looked over at him with a serious expression. “All of them.” Peter laughed. “I'm serious. All of the foods. Especially Mexican.”

 

“Noted.” Peter leaned against the counter. “Should I just make a list of stuff I need or..?”

 

“Well, I have a guy that gets my groceries, but he's kind of an asshole, so if you're up for it, you could do the whole thing.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Peter grabbed an empty bottle off of the counter and tossed it in the trash. “Can't buy beer, though.”

 

“Shit. Didn't think of that..” Wade laughed a little, not sure when he'd gotten comfortable enough to do that. “Guess I'll have to keep him around then.”

 

They'd settled on the couch after they were done cleaning. They chatted more about logistics like things Wade liked to keep stocked up on top of what Peter would be buying for his meals, and payment. The conversation started to die down and Peter wanted to keep talking, but didn't know what to say.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Wade could tell that he was nervous and was hesitant to reply.

 

“Sure.” He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the question.

 

Peter pulled his legs up underneath him on the couch, if only to stall. “Why do you keep your hood up?”

 

Wade sighed. “You know why.”

 

Peter bit his lip. “But I've already seen you. It doesn't bother me..”

 

“Just because you're ready to see me doesn't mean I'm ready to be seen.” It was taking a lot for Wade to stay seated under such scrutiny. He learned early on that these conversations don't usually end well and he really didn't want to scare the boy away.

 

“Okay.”

 

“..That's it?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter leaned forward a little, wanting to make sure he had Wade's attention, since the man was looking away. “But if you ever want to.. I don't mind. Just so you know.”

 

Wade nodded, looking away.

 

“Anyway, I should get going. I have some homework to get done before Monday.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Wade walked him to the door, locking up behind him, a melancholy feeling settling over him in the new emptiness in the room.

 

–

 

Knock knock.

 

Wade let him in, grabbing a couple of bags from his arms. “Thanks.” Peter's bright smile was contagious, but he kept his enthusiasm in check.

 

“So, what's up on the menu first?” He started pulling things out of the bags, interested in what Peter had gotten.

 

“Enchiladas.” Peter already had the oven turned on and was opening cabinets to find the supplies he needed. “Where can I find a casserole dish?”

 

Wade leaned just past where Peter was standing, easily reaching the top shelf where the pans were stored. Peter just stood, trying to ignore how close they were, stepping away as soon as he had the dish. “Thanks.”

 

Wade hung around, enjoying watching Peter cook. The smell was amazing and his stomach was grumbling by the time the boy was pulling the final product out of the oven. The cheese on top had gotten just enough heat to start bubbling and darkening. Wade almost moaned at the sight. “That looks amazing.”

 

Peter blushed hard at the noise, so he tossed a towel at Wade to distract him, hitting him in the face. “Wipe up your drool.” When Wade pulled the towel off of his face, he saw the smirk on Peter's face and laughed.

 

“It's all your fault, you're the one making me drool.” He didn't miss how the blush started spreading to Peter's ears before he turned away under the guise of looking for a spatula.

 

“Um, well I guess I should go. Whatever you don't eat just keep in the fridge and it'll stay good for a few days. Unless you want me to pack it up for you now?”

 

“Or you could stay.”

 

Peter looked up at him, cheeks still a little pink. “Okay.”

 

–

 

Knock knock

 

“Come on in.” Wade yelled from the kitchen, knowing it was Peter. In the past few weeks, they'd found a good schedule that worked for the both of them. He'd told Peter he didn't need to knock anymore, but the kid was too polite not to. He was just finishing putting the clean dishes away when he rounded the corner.

 

“Hey.”

 

Peter greeted him and got to work, pulling out different ingredients right away. He opened the cabinet and paused for a second. “Hey, Wade?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

He motioned to a large cast iron skillet on the middle shelf. There were several other pans stacked on top of it and with his shoulder, he couldn't reach up to pick them up and slide the bottom on out. “Could you grab me that one?”

 

Wade eyed him, a little confused as to why, but didn't question it. When he sat back down, he watch Peter more closely, noticing that he didn't use his left hand much, especially not when lifting anything heavy. He was intrigued, but he figured that Peter would tell him about it if he wanted to.

 

There wasn't anything left over when they finished, so Peter started working on the dishes. “You don't have to do that.” Wade walked over, ready to take over.

 

“It's okay, I don't mind.” Peter smiled at him and Wade put his hands up.

 

“If you insist.” Whatever he had to do to keep the kid smiling.

 

–

 

They spent the next couple of weeks having dinner together almost every other night. It didn't take long for Peter to enjoy it when May stayed to work late, looking forward to eating with his neighbor and talking about anything and everything.

 

Wade had asked him about his friends and Peter scoffed. As if he'd be friends with anyone at his new school. They were all completely fake. He couldn't stand those kinds of people. And the things they said about Wade.. None of them were true, they were all so ignorant and mean.

 

He could be himself with Wade. He knew the man wasn't going to judge him or assume anything about him. He also didn't treat Peter like a child like every adult other than May did. He could talk to Wade when he felt lonely or upset and he never felt invalidated. He much preferred their friendship.

 

And Wade had such a great sense of humor. It was a little dark and a little dry, but very witty. Wade was easily one of the smartest people that he knew and Peter loved to tease him just to hear his replies.

 

Peter also loved to tease him to coax out his naturally flirty nature. Since they'd gotten more comfortable with one another, Wade would make comments, mostly innocent, but they sent tingles down his spine.

 

Knock Knock.

 

“Isn't it Wednesday?” Wade opened the door for him, eyeballing the pot in his hands. “Or am I crazy?” Peter was schedule to cook on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and he hadn't stopped by on any other night since they'd set it.

 

“Well, you might be crazy, but it is Wednesday. May's working late again. I left her some in the fridge, though.” When they reached the small table in the corner of the kitchen, Peter sat the dish down, familiar with their routine. “I figured since you didn't have any leftovers from yesterday, you might like dinner.”

 

Wade grabbed two bowls and two spoons and was back by the time Peter had the lid off. “Your aunt has been working a lot lately.”

 

Peter nodded. “Yeah.. It's not her fault, though..” He felt the need to defend her with the slightly accusing tone that Wade spoke with.

 

“Oh yeah?” He reached out to slide the oven mitts off of Peter's hands, setting them on the counter.

 

“She took a lot of time off to take care of me a few months ago. She almost got fired.” He looked down at the table, not able to hide his guilty feelings as easily in front of Wade. “She's trying to make it up now.”

 

“Were you sick?” Peter didn't miss the way that Wade's eyes dipped to his chest, remembering his panic attack from their first meeting.

 

“No..” His fingers rolled the hem of his t-shirt. “A guy broke into our apartment in Queens. He shot me.” His hand moved up to his chest, rubbing gently. “Right here.”

 

“Is that why-?” Peter nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.

 

“Sometimes when there are loud noises I just panic and I can feel my lung collapsing again..” His voice shook a little just thinking about it. “But it's only happened twice now.”

 

“Can I see it?” It was a whisper, like he wasn't sure if he should ask.

 

Peter was nervous to show him, but he thought about how nervous the older man must be every time he was with Peter, hiding behind his dark lights and hooded sweaters. If he wanted Wade to trust him, he would have to trust Wade first. He slowly grabbed the back of his shirt collar, sliding it over his head. His hair fell over his eye until a nervous hand ran through it after he set the shirt on the table.

 

Wade reached his hand out tentatively. When his fingers brushed against the scarred skin, Peter gasped. “Sorry.” He felt so stupid, why did he do that? “Didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Peter couldn't hide the blush that ran across his cheeks and his hand moved on its own, pulling Wade's back in, holding it with his, giving him permission to touch. “You didn't.” The wound usually hurt more on the inside, needing a lot of pressure to hurt on the surface. What he'd felt when Wade touched him was the exact opposite of pain.

 

As Wade delicately felt the uneven skin, Peter felt emboldened to reach out as well, his free hand reaching up to touch Wade's hood. He paused, giving the taller man a chance to stop him. His heart was beating quicker than ever as he slid his hand along the side of Wade's face, pushing the hood away.

 

He traced his hand along the rough skin, taking in the look and feel of it as he touched across his cheek and jaw. He could feel his own heart beating against the rough hand on his chest and the warmth that spread from the contact.

 

His eyes were fixed on Wade's lips, their height difference putting them right in his line of sight. His fingers traced across them and the only thing he could think was if he were just a little closer..

 

“Peter..” He could feel the man's breath against his own lips, almost touching. When had they gotten so close? He didn't notice he'd moved to the tips of his toes, but now that he was there, he didn't want to back away. He craned his neck just slightly, their noses brushing against each other as he let his eyes flicker closed.

 

The hand on his chest held him firm, pushing him away slightly as Wade stepped back. Peter's eyes opened, confused at the loss of contact. He could see the man's chest rising and falling quickly, but he was putting distance between them. Had he misread the situation? What was he thinking?

 

“I'm sorry..” He grabbed his shirt, rushing to put it on as he pushed past him. He couldn't get out the door fast enough, hoping that Wade hadn't seen the tears prickling behind his eyes. He was so embarrassed, he'd made a complete fool of himself. Wade's a grown man, he wouldn't want to be kissed by a kid like him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just that Wade has self esteem issues and Peter is a little bit of a slut.

“Peter, wait!” He blinked, trying to keep himself together until he could get to his own house. He opened the door a few inches before it was slammed shut, a wide hand to the side of his head. He stood there, hand on the knob, warm, firm body behind him, hovering over him. Peter felt so small, completely encompassed by Wade's size.

 

“Wait.”

 

The strong hands moved to Peter's shoulder, spinning him on his feet. When he lost his balance, he pressed against the door to stay stable, not sure what to do or say, unable to read the other man's expression. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

 

“Why?” His hands were on either side of Peter, trapping him. His voice was low and a little angry and it made Peter nervous.

 

“What?” His entire body was vibrating, he wasn't sure if it was nerves or adrenaline, but he could feel the electricity humming through him. For the first time, Peter thought that maybe Wade _was_ dangerous.

 

Wade slammed a fist into the door, making Peter jump. “You were going to kiss me. Why?”

 

The man's eyes were boring into him and Peter swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He had just wanted to and he thought that Wade wanted it too.

 

“How can you look at me.. And want to kiss me?” He was angry and confused and he wanted answers.

 

And then it hit him how insecure Wade was, even though Peter had tried to make it obvious. “I like you..”

 

Wade huffed. “Yeah, right. You like me so much you can just look past all of this.” It wasn't a question so much as a challenge. Wade didn't believe him, how could he? He didn't think Peter was the kind of kid to play a cruel joke, so he must just be confused or desperate.

 

Peter just nodded, not trusting his voice as Wade had leaned in closer to him.

 

It had been so long since Wade had kissed anyone, though, and the thought of tasting the sweet, soft teen had gotten him hard more than once over the past few months. If Peter wanted to kiss him, who was he to say no?

 

“Fine. You asked for it.” He said it as a warning, partially as an apology, but went in anyway. He brought a hand behind Peter's head, tilting it up to meet his. He knew the kid would never want to do it again, so he had to really make it count. Their closed lips only touched for a moment before Wade was using his teeth to tug Peter's open, sliding his tongue in as the young boy gasped.

 

He sucked on Peter's tongue, his other hand unconsciously sliding underneath his wrinkled t-shirt. He tilted his head, changing the angle as he pulled back slightly, sucking on Peter's bottom lip before diving back in. His fingers ran up Peter's neck, curling into his hair, gently pulling him back against the door as they separated.

 

He took in the sight of flushed skin and lips, messy hair and a heaving chest. Peter licked his lips, practically panting. “Why'd you stop?” He breathed out, his hands tugging on Wade's jacket.

 

Wade let himself be pulled back in, a little disbelieving until their hips connected and he could feel the undeniable proof that Peter was turned on by his kiss. By him. He rolled his hips a little, experimenting.

 

Peter bit his lip to hide the moan, but enough slipped out to encourage him to continue. His hands moved to Peter's waist, holding him firm as he moved again, almost shoving Peter back into the door with his momentum.

 

“Aah, Wade..” It started as a moan and ended in a breath, Peter's arm wrapped around his neck to help hold himself up as his knees went weak.

 

The sound went straight to his cock and all he could think about was wanting to hear every noise and moan that Peter could make. He felt the boy slipping from his grip and he grabbed him behind the knees, lifting him with ease. “Tell me you want this.” Wade rasped into his ear.

 

Peter moved with him arching his back a little. “Mmm.. I want this.. I want you.” The soft moan against his lips snapped something in Wade and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to control himself anymore.

 

As much as he wanted to fuck Peter against the wall, slinging him around like the tiny rag doll he was, he didn't want to hurt him. He carried the boy across the room to the sofa, lying him down lengthwise before positioning himself between his lean legs. He held Peter's hips in place with one hand, the other moving over the armrest of the couch to give him leverage.

 

His toes dug into the cushion as he hunched over, thrusting forward against the flushed body below him. Peter threw his head back against the soft material, clinging to Wade's jacket as he set a hard and fast pace that had the boy almost completely incoherent.

 

“Ooh, god.. Wade..” His hand stayed around the man's neck, caressing the only skin he was allowed access to. When he felt a hot tongue against his neck, he pulled him closer, stretching his neck in an invitation. He gasped as he felt a small bite followed by another long, hard thrust.

 

Creaks from the couch and hard, heavy breaths from Wade filled Peter's ears and he thought he was going to catch fire from the friction. Wade slowed his movements and Peter pulled him in for a kiss. “Don't stop.. Please..”

 

He adjusted himself, instead of sliding their cocks together, now when he moved, his length ran across Peter's ass. As he pounded against him, both still fully clothed, Peter could imagine that they were naked and that Wade was sliding into him for real, filling him completely. He moaned into Wade's mouth as he let one hand reach down, rubbing the front of his pants, desperate for release.

 

Wade grabbed both of his hands suddenly and pinned them next to his head. “Nuh-uh, baby boy..” He sat more upright, hips rocking so hard Peter's head was hitting the armrest with every wave, whining as he struggled to get his hands free, to touch himself.

 

“Pleeease..” He begged, biting his lip. “Please, I'm so close- I just-” He could barely speak between moans, his legs wrapped around Wade in an effort to get more contact.

 

“You beg so pretty, Peter..” Wade leaned back down, taking his ear in his teeth. “Are you imagining I'm really fucking you?”

 

“Yes.” His eyes were almost closed, lips parted as his back arched off the sofa.

 

“Is this how you want to be fucked?” He slammed against Peter harder than before. “Do you like it hard and fast, sweet boy?”

 

“Yes!” If Peter could think, he might be embarrassed by how desperate he sounded, but he lost the ability to think a long time ago. “Please, Wade. Please, fuck me..”

 

Suddenly, his hands were free and he could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down. He felt Wade's strong hand wrap around him and he arched into it. “Ooh, god I can't-”

 

He couldn't even finish his thought before he was coming, his thighs clenching tight around the man on top of him, hands ripping at the thick cloth of his jacket as he arched into the hand. “Wade!”

 

Wade felt the warmth spreading across his hand and heard Peter scream his name and that was all it took to to push him over the edge. He dragged himself against Peter's ass slowly, the scrape of his jeans the perfect sensation to finish him off.

 

He was going to sit back, but Peter's hands on his jacket pulled him forward. He felt Peter's hot breath on his lips as they stared, eye to eye as Peter's hands moved to the back of his head, pulling him in. The kiss was soft and lazy and Wade let the kid lead. It was amazing how sweetly he kissed after having just come all over the two of them, shouting his name.

 

He pulled back when he felt Peter's lips sliding away, smiling up at him. He adjusted himself a little awkwardly, the wet spot at the front of his pants obvious. “Stay there.”

 

Peter laid with his arm over his face, biting his lip as he heard Wade shuffling in the other room. He'd thought it was a long shot to kiss the older man, he'd never thought that Wade would want to touch him like that. He rubbed his hands over his face before sitting up, tucking himself back into his pants. He was getting hard again just thinking about it.

 

Wade came back around he couch, wearing a new pair of pants, handing him a t-shirt. Peter took it, looking down at the stains on his own shirt. “Thanks.” He kept his head down, but Wade could see the blush running down his neck as he changed.

 

“Come on, let's eat.” On the way to the table, Wade stepped to the side, turning a small knob on the wall and suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore.

 

Peter couldn't help but smile all through their meal, being able to see Wade completely while they talked. He could tell that the older man was uncomfortable, like he was waiting for Peter to realize that he wanted to leave.

 

But Peter didn't want to leave. He wanted to talk all night, to look at Wade and to touch him. He had to push those certain thoughts out of his mind if he wanted to be able to think straight.

 

Peter helped clean up and put some stew away for Wade to keep for later. When he shut the fridge door, Wade was leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Listen..” He shifted on his feet, looking for the right words. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..”

 

Peter stood in front of him, a cheeky grin on his face. “Sorry for what?”

 

Wade chuckled a little, he should have known that Peter wouldn't make it easy for him. “For kissing you.”

 

“Oh, that?” Peter lifted himself on his toes slightly, brushing their lips together before sliding away. “I forgive you.”

 

“For touching you.” Peter's hand pulled at his, guiding them to his ass, holding them in place until he was sure Wade had a good grip.

 

He went in for another quick kiss. “Forgiven.”

 

Wade used his hand placement to lift Peter onto the counter across from them before putting his hands on the small, but firm chest in front of him. “I'm serious, Peter.”

 

“So am I.” He pouted a little when his hand was swatted away as he tried to touch the other man.

 

“That's not the point. You're just a kid..”

 

“The age of consent in New York is 17.” There was a little sparkle in his eye as he spoke. He'd offhandedly mentioned his age to Wade at least twice, so they both knew it was legal.

 

“Technically..” His resolve was wearing down. Peter was right, he wasn't really a kid, he was capable of making his own decisions. And it had felt so good, just touching another person, much less the complete perfection in front of him.

 

“Come here.” Peter reached out to him, Wade hesitantly letting himself be pulled in. “Why are you fighting this? I like you. I want you..”

 

“Because it's insane, Peter!” His fists clenched the edge of the counter. “Someone like you _can't_ like someone like me..”

 

“'Someone like me'?”

 

“Come on, you know what I mean. You're..” He sighed, his hand brushing a long piece of Peter's hair from his forehead before his thumb ran down his cheek. “You're perfect.”

 

“So are you.” Peter pulled the hand over to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on Wade's palm. His lips kissed up to the tip of his finger, determined to show Wade just how perfect he thought he was. His tongue darted out, flicking across the tip before closing his lips around the finger.

 

Wade took a deep breath, watching as Peter took his finger into his mouth, slow and steady. He had to stop his mind from imagining what else would feel great in Peter's mouth. He gently pushed in, feeling the entire length of Peter's tongue as he moved, testing how far he could go. When Peter's lips touched past his knuckle, he could feel the back of his throat, but Peter showed no sign of discomfort, his eyes half-closed.

 

Peter licked his lips after Wade withdrew his finger. “Fuck, kid..”

 

Peter tugged him back in, going for a kiss but stopping just before they connected. He looked at Wade through heavy eyes. “Yes, please.”

 

He wouldn't be surprised if Peter could feel the shiver that ran through him and he was immediately aching hard again. “God, how did you get to be so filthy?”

 

Peter shrugged and smiled, loving the effect that his words and actions had on the older man. “Teenage hormones.” He was going to lean in again when his phone rang out from underneath him. The boy laughed, kissing Wade quickly before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “It's May. Hey, what's up?” He swatted Wade's hands away, trying to focus on the conversation. “Yeah, I'm just across the street. Uh-huh. I left some for you.”

 

Peter saw a wicked grin before Wade dipped forward, his teeth scratched across the skin just below Peter's free ear and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. “Yeah, I'll be back soon. Bye.” He let his phone fall to the counter as he let out a heavy sigh as Wade sucked and licked his skin.

 

He pulled Wade closer by the back of his neck, his other hand squeezing a surprisingly firm bicep. “Wade..” His thighs tightened their grip on the taller man's hips and Peter had to stop himself from pulling him closer. “I have to go..” He whispered in his ear.

 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's chest, laying his head on his shoulder as lips left his neck. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay and hold Wade. “I'll be back.” He placed a soft, sincere kiss on Wade's lips before sliding off of the counter. “I promise.”

 

May was reheating the food Peter left her when he walked in. “Hey, long time no se-” She stopped to look at him, head tilting to the side in a way that made him self conscious. “Is that a hickey?”

 

Peter's eyes went wide. “What?” They stared at each other for a second before Peter made a beeline for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, turning his head in front of the mirror until he spotted the mark. As he ran his fingers over the maroon patch of skin, he could almost feel Wade's lips on his and he smiled. Then he remembered that he had to explain a hickey to his Aunt and he stopped smiling.

 

As he turned the corner, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he didn't expect May to be sitting at the table, feet propped up as she ate from her bowl with a smile on her face. “Do we need to have 'the talk'?”

 

Peter groaned. “May, please don't..”

 

She waved him over to the table with her spoon. “Are you being safe?” She looked at him over her glasses, her face was serious with a hint of mischief.

 

Peter dropped his head to the table, but his blushing was still visible. He just groaned.

 

“Condoms, Peter. I'm talking about condoms.” She took another casual bite.

 

“Stooop, please.” He buried his head in his hands, trying to drown out what she was saying.

 

“I'm serious. Not only are there STDs, there's pregnancy..”

 

“Well **that** won't be a problem.” Peter scoffed without thinking, finally sitting up.

 

“Oh?” She slid her glasses off, leaning in.

 

Peter just stared at her.

 

“Oh..” She looked off to the side as if thinking to herself, nodding. “Well, you know I love you no matter what.”

 

“What? No, I'm not-” He started to protest, but he didn't know why. He looked over at her and ran his hand through his hair. “I don't know..”

 

He'd never considered himself gay or even bi. He'd never really been interested in anyone as more than a friend. He'd faked a few crushes and had a couple of less-than-serious girlfriends because it was the 'normal' thing to do. He didn't hate it, he just didn't really care. He had kissed a few of them, but he'd never felt the kind of fire that he felt when Wade kissed him. Not even close.

 

Did that mean he was gay or was it just Wade?

 

“Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out. Just have fun and be careful.” She shrugged as if it was so inconsequential. Would she be so casual about it if she knew who it was, Peter wondered.

 

Peter nodded, sighing.

 

“If you want to talk about it..”

 

“No thank you.” Peter tapped the table as he stood up. “I'm going to finish up some schoolwork and then head to bed.”

 

“Good talk!” She yelled down the hall to him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Warnings
> 
> So many feelings, some homophobic language.

“Oh my god, is that a hickey?” He slammed his locker door, jumping back.

 

“What?”

 

The blonde girl reached out to touch his neck. “If you're going to try to cover it, at least use the right shade.” She smudged some of the make-up off before he could stop her.

 

She was right, he'd used May's make-up and she was definitely more tan than him. He still thought it was better than just leaving it out in the open, though.

 

“Yeah right, who would give Mrs. Wilson a hickey?”

 

“Maybe it was Mr. Wilson.”

 

Ryan and his pack of wild dogs joined them, Ryan putting his arms around Lily. Peter just balked, caught off guard by the comment. Ryan stopped laughing. “Holy shit, it **wa** s Mr. Wilson.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was shoved into his locker before he had the chance. “I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you were a fag. You really are a freak.”

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Peter shoved him back, finally just over it. “You're such an ignorant piece of shit!”

 

He didn't see the fist coming, but the lockers caught his fall. He pushed the other boy away from him and Ryan's friends were on him in an instant. He couldn't tell who threw what punches, he just knew that in a matter of seconds, he hurt all over as he fell to the floor to be kicked at least twice before a teacher came over to separate them.

 

He sat back against the locker, letting his English teacher check him over. She wanted to call his Aunt, but Peter talked her out of it, insisting that he would take an Uber straight home to rest.

 

When he got home, his head was aching, but he couldn't find the bottle of aspirin anywhere. He sighed. Maybe Wade would have some. He headed across the street, walking through the door without knocking. It felt weird to walk into the house with the lights fully brightened. It really changed the entire feel of it, it was so much more inviting and warm.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Wade pulling a book from a shelf on the far side of the living room. He was wearing a loose-fitting, long-sleeve v-neck sweater and though it wasn't exactly snug, it was far more revealing than anything he'd ever seen the man in. He took in the site, watching the way Wade's strong shoulders flexed as he flipped through a few pages before putting it back to grab another one.

 

Peter licked his lips, sneaking up behind Wade to run his hands across his back. He could feel the roughness below the material, answering a question about the man's skin that he hadn't wanted to ask. Wade just stood there, letting him do what he wanted, enjoying the feeling of soft lips brushing the back of his neck. He smiled when he felt Peter's hands move down to his backside, giving him a little squeeze.

 

He turned around, ready to show Peter how much he enjoyed his touches, but when he got a look at the boy he frowned. “Peter, what happened to you?”

 

Peter batted Wade's hands from his face. “It's nothing, I'm fine.” He smiled a little, but the older man obvious saw through it. “It was just a stupid fight.” Peter licked his lip, feeling that it was a little swollen. He didn't know if there were any other visible injuries, but he winced when Wade's thumb ran across his cheek, so he was guessing there was a good bruise there.

 

“Sorry.” He pulled his hand back, but Peter grabbed it.

 

“You could kiss it all better..” He grinned, challenging him.

 

“Yeah?” Peter bit his lip and nodded as Wade moved in, lips barely grazing his skin.

 

His hands were running up Wade's chest. “Mmm..” His body was so firm, without the thickness of a hoodie, Peter could really feel it. He moved from chest to arms, in awe of how he couldn't come close to wrapping a hand around the large muscles.

 

Wade's hands slid behind Peter, switching their positions to gently push the boy against the bookcase. He wanted to try something. He hovered over Peter, pulling the boy's hips to his, their height difference exaggerated by the way he was leaning. He wrapped his hands around Peter's wrist and pinned them next to his shoulders, sure to keep them low enough to not strain them.

 

He could feel the change in Peter's demeanor immediately. He took in a sharp breath and Wade felt his entire body quiver. Wade smiled. “You like this, don't you?”

 

Peter nodded, eyes heavy.

 

“No, Peter.. I mean you like **this**.” He tightened his grip and shifted his knee between the boy's legs, whispering heavily in his ear. “You like that I'm strong enough to hold you down. That I'm big.. And you're small.. And you're completely at my mercy.”

 

Peter's lips fell open and his eyes closed. He hadn't thought about it like that, but he had never been so turned on in his life, his hips jutted out, begging for contact. “Yes..”

 

Wade dropped Peter's left arm, gripping his jaw just hard enough to force the boy to look at him. “I can do anything I want to you..”

 

“Please..” Wade was right and Peter was **so** hard.

 

Both of Wade's hands ran down the boy's lithe body, grabbing a handful of his ass, removing the boxy phone from his back pocket before hoisting him up. Peter held onto him, finally able to run his own tongue along the man's jaw. When they reached the couch, Wade sat down, keeping Peter on top of him, spread over his thighs.

 

Peter immediately rolled his hips, his teeth tugging at Wade's earlobe. Wade groaned and lifted his hips, meeting Peter's enthusiastic rutting. He pulled Peter's head from his neck, kissing him.

 

“Wade..” Peter breathed his name between kisses, hands pressing against his strong chest. “Stop..”

 

The man's hands slid away from Peter's thighs as he pulled his head back. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just..” Peter blushed as he stuttered. “There's something I want to do..” Wade didn't miss the way he licked his lips as he looked down into Wade's lap.

 

Wade's dick twitched at the implication. “Have you ever..?”

 

“No..” Peter swallowed nervously.

 

Wade let his head fall to the back of the couch as he took a deep breath. When he lifted his head again, Peter was on the floor between his legs, hands sliding up Wade's thighs toward the waistband of his pants. As Peter's fingers began to tug at the hem, Wade's hands stopped him.

 

“You don't have to..”

 

“I want to.” Peter smiled up at him, his hands rubbing through the fabric.

 

“Wait.” Wade took a deep breath, hands holding firm. “It's like this..” He rubbed one hand over the other. “Everywhere.”

 

Peter laid his head on Wade's thigh, placing small kisses as he moved forward. He gently slid the man's hands away, releasing his full length. “I told you.” He licked his lips before running them across the sensitive head in a loose kiss. “I don't care.” He ran his tongue across the slit and Wade's hips jerked slightly.

 

Though Peter had never done it before, he'd seen it done in videos and he wasn't stupid. He knew the basics, knew to cover his teeth. He knew where he was sensitive, so he was going to do his best to focus on those areas. He ran his tongue along the underside, before taking it into his mouth an inch at a time.

 

Wade arched his back, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone's mouth on him. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, trying to control the urge to thrust up, instead using his grip to encourage the boy.

 

He kept his motions slow and shallow at first, getting used to Wade's thick size. When he felt the hand in his hair, though there was no real pressure, he moved deeper. He could feel how hard Wade was trying to keep still and it made Peter want to wreck his self control. He took a deep breath through his nose and kept pressing until his nose touched Wade's stomach before pulling back and repeating.

 

“Holy fuck, Peter..” Wade's grip on his hair tightened, no longer worried about pushing Peter deeper than he could handle. He'd only ever been with one other person who could take him all the way down like that and she was a professional. Never would he have imagined sweet, innocent Peter could do that, but he didn't know about the weeks he had spent in the hospital, the intubation wreaking havoc on his throat.

 

Wade was squirming and Peter would have smiled if he could. The strong, serious man was melting in front of him and the heavy breaths and panting were making him eager to be touched himself.

 

He wasn't going to last long, the heat of Peter's mouth infinitely better than anything he'd felt in years. He looked down and the sight of the boy's lips around him was all he needed. “Peter..” He tried to tug Peter back, but the boy's hands reached back to still him. He took Wade's hands in his, intertwining their fingers as the man came.

 

Feeling Peter's hands holding his, the boy wanting to stay to take him all only made his release stronger. He watched him still, taking in as much as he could.

 

When he pulled back, he moved slowly, not wanting to lose the feeling of Wade on his tongue. He kissed the tip gently, eyes flicking up as he smiled softly while he tucked him back in.

 

What had Wade done to deserve this boy? Peter was one of the kindest, most beautiful people he'd ever met. Peter looked at him and saw past his skin to see the man he used to be and he made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore. He felt needed and maybe even.. Loved?

 

Peter's smile fell, confusion and worry taking its place. “What's wrong?” He climbed back onto Wade's lap, hands breaking away to wipe a tear off of the man's cheek. Wade hadn't realized he was crying.

 

He almost blew it off, joked that it had just been too long since he had gotten off with someone, but the look in Peter's eyes stopped him. He cared. He honest-to-god cared and that just made it worse. He took a deep breath as Peter wrapped his arms around him, stroking the back of his head as he lay his head on Wade's shoulder.

 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and he let it all out. He soaked Peter's shirt and his shoulders shook, but Peter didn't let go. He just held him, whispering in his ear that it was going to be okay.

 

He let Peter hold him for he didn't know how long. He ran broad hands along his back, stuck inside his own head until he felt the boy pulling away to stand. He knew he couldn't keep him forever, so it shouldn't have hurt, but it did.

 

“Come on.” He grabbed Wade's hand, leading him down the hallway. He'd never been in Wade's room, but it was right across from the bathroom, so he knew where to go. He kicked his shoes off and stripped away his shirt and jeans. His hands grabbed at the bottom of Wade's shirt and he let the boy lift it, too mentally exhausted to stop him.

 

Peter crawled into the bed, hand on Wade's pulling him to follow. He laid his head on the man's rough chest and wrapped Wade's arms around him as he gathered the covers around them. Wade let himself fall asleep to the feel of warmth across his body, his chin resting against Peter's soft hair.

 

It was dark when Peter stirred, hearing his phone going off quietly in the living room. He rubbed his eyes, searching the room for a clock, jolting up when he found it. It was after midnight and there was a 100% chance that it was Aunt May calling him, freaking out about where he was.

 

“Wha-?” Wade started to wake as Peter pulled away from him quickly. He could hear him from the other room.

 

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, May. I'm okay, I'm at Wade's.” He ran back into the room, rushing o get into his pants, giving Wade an apologetic face. “I'm coming home right now.” He threw the phone on the bed to put his shirt on. “May's gonna kill me..”

 

He watched the boy stumble into his shoes before throwing himself on the bed. “I gotta go.” He pressed a quick kiss to Wade's lips before running out the door.

 

–

 

“I'm here! I'm here!” Peter shouted as soon as he got through the door.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Peter? I've been calling you for hours!” He could see that she had been crying and he instantly felt even more guilty. “You can't just stay out and not call. Just a call. Is that too much to ask?”

 

He hung his head, shaking it. “I'm sorry, we fell asleep. I didn't mean to stay gone so long..”

 

She looked at him like he had two heads. “What?” The confusion on her face was quickly replaced with anger before she quickly calmed herself and Peter panicked. It was never a good thing when she went from angry to calm that quickly. “Did Wade give you that hickey?”

 

He stared at her, his stomach in a knot.

 

“You cannot be serious!” Peter rushed past her, headed for his room. She followed him, standing in the doorway as he sat on his bed refusing to look at her. “Peter, you can't do that. Not with him.”

 

Peter's head snapped up. “Why not?”

 

“You know why. I know you work for him and you think he's nice, but he's dangerous.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“ **Everyone**.”

 

“It's bullshit, May! They've never even met him! They just hate him because he's different and they're stupid. I can't believe you'd say that about him when you've never even met him.” His face was burning and his eyes were welling up from frustration. “He's not some monster!”

 

“He's twenty years older than you. At least!” She took a deep breath. “He's an adult and he's taking advantage of the fact that you're a sweet boy, Peter.”

 

“I'm not a child, May!” He stood, pacing to the other side of the room, brimming with angry energy.

 

“Yes, you are.” Her voice softened. “And it's my job to protect you.”

 

“You don't need to protect me from him. He would never hurt me.”

 

“You're right. He's not going to get the chance because I don't want you working for him anymore.”

 

Peter shook his head. “You're kidding.”

 

“I'm not trying to ruin your life, Peter, I'm trying to help you.”

 

“No. You can't stop me from seeing him.”

 

“It's for your own good.” Peter pushed past her, out the door. “Where are you going?”

 

“Where do you think?” He grabbed his backpack from the floor and was gone out the front door before she could answer.

 

–

 

Wade was sitting at his kitchen table, finally eating when he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole, surprised to see Peter again after he had run out earlier. Peter gripped his backpack strap as he walked in. “Can I stay here tonight?” His eyes were on the floor.

 

“What happened?” They went to the table, Wade offering to warm some food for Peter.

 

“May and I had a fight.” He fiddled with the edge of the table. “She doesn't want me to see you anymore.”

 

“She knows?” He set the last of the pasta he'd made on Monday in front of Peter.

 

“She guessed.” He swirled his fork, pushing the food around. “I can't believe she's just like everyone else. The things she said about you..” Peter felt like he'd been betrayed.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“It doesn't matter.” He took a bite after his stomach growled at him. “Sorry, I didn't cook tonight.”

 

Wade watched him intently. Since he'd kissed Peter, he'd been beaten up at school and had basically run away from home. He should have known that being with him would be like a curse to the kid.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't stay here tonight.”

 

“What?” Wade should see his lip shake from across the table. “You don't want me here?”

 

“It's not that.” Wade was cursing himself in his head. He shouldn't have said it like that. “People talk, Peter. The more time you spend here, with me, the worse things are going to get for you.”

 

“I don't care what people say. Let them talk.”

 

“It's not just talk.” Wade walked across the kitchen, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the freezer. He poured himself a glass. “It starts out that way. People whisper behind your back, maybe even make a comment to your face. Then, once everyone has decided you're a freak, they get bolder and it goes from stupid pranks to dangerous overnight. Pretty soon you can't even leave your house..” He finished his drink before pouring another one.

 

Peter walked over, staring at him. He knew that Wade had been ostracized, but to hear him talk about it was hard. How could May not see that Wade had done nothing wrong? He was willing to push Peter away and go back to being alone, after so long, if it meant that it would make Peter's life better.

 

“I don't want you to go through that. You don't deserv-”

 

“I love you..” It stunned them both when the words left his mouth.

 

“You what?” Wade stared at him, expression unreadable.

 

“I love you.” Peter said it with more confidence. He wasn't sure until he'd said it and it felt so right. “I don't know what happened to you, and you don't have to tell me, but.. I know what people say and I know how they treat you. **You** don't deserve it.” He ran his hand along Wade's cheek. “I'm not going to walk away just because it would be easier.”

 

Wade didn't know what to say, so he just kissed him. He knew how he felt, but he couldn't say it. Not yet. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and Wade had never slept better.

 

–

 

The next morning, Peter woke up early, slipping out of the bed without waking Wade. He started cooking, wanting to surprise him with breakfast in bed, but as soon as the bacon started to sizzle, he could hear the man stirring. Wade walked into the kitchen in nothing but his sweats and Peter was distracted by his need to stare at his body when he felt a splash of hot oil hit his hand and he yelped.

 

“Good morning. You okay?” Wade placed a short kiss on his shoulder, moving to pour himself a glass of milk before coming back to check on the boy's hand.

 

“Hey. Yeah, it's nothing.” Peter smiled, dabbing his hand with a towel before pulling everything from the stove to serve up. They ate and chatted as long as they could before he had to get ready for school.

 

“Do you have a shirt I can borrow?” Peter's was dirty from yesterday and he'd stormed out without thinking that far ahead. Wade dug through his closet and tossed him a sweater that was too tight on him, but fit loosely on Peter. “Thanks.”

 

He threw his backpack over his shoulder. “So, May's probably going to ground me tonight.. I don't know, I might not be over this weekend.”

 

“I'll try to survive without you.” Peter smiled and kissed him before running out the door to catch the bus.

 

The school day went smoothly for the most part, until he got to History, his least favorite class. It was the class he shared with Ryan and his goons. He never bothered Peter during class, but it seemed like he could never get out of the room, to his next class without some sort of incident.

 

Peter was listening to the teacher describe the project they were supposed to complete over the weekend. “You'll be paired in groups of three.” He paused to settle everyone down. “Randomly selected groups of three.” The class groaned.

 

“You need to visit a historic location and compare how it is now to how it was when it was new. You'll need a picture from the past and one of your entire group from your visit as well as a three page essay explaining how the location has changed over the years.” He pulled out a cup and shook it, beginning to draw names and Peter crossed his fingers.

 

When the teacher got to the end, Peter's name hadn't been called, so he raised him hand. “Oh, sorry. I must have missed you on the roster. It looks like we have six complete groups, so we'll just have one group of four.” He collected all of the names, putting them back in the cup before mixing them. He pulled a name from the cup, reading it out. “Looks like you'll be in Max's group. Okay, everyone! Get into your groups and spend the rest of class discussing and planning.”

 

Peter walked over to the only kid in class more quiet than him, Max. “Hey.” The kid smiled at him a little, waving. “Who else is in the group?” The kid motioned over to the punks in the corner, Ryan and his friend David. “Seriously?” It was going to be a long weekend.

 

The two walked over to Peter and Max, Ryan dropping his book loudly on the desk. “Listen up, losers. We're going to visit this place today and then you're both going to write the essay this weekend, got it?”

 

Max nodded, but Peter wasn't in the mood. He had to talk to May tonight and he wasn't looking forward to doing more than his fair share of the work. He was going to argue when Ryan stopped him.

 

“Look, Mrs. Wilson, I've got plans this weekend and I'm not doing the essay, end of story. I'm only going today because we have to have a picture of the whole group. You do the essay and I won't punch you for the rest of the month. One time offer, take it or leave it.”

 

Peter looked over to Max and sighed. “Fine.” He could suck up a little writing for a week and a half of relaxing. “I have to call my Aunt.” Peter stepped outside with the teacher's permission. He knew it was around time for May to be at lunch, so he wasn't surprised when she picked up.

 

“Hi. Is everything okay?” Of course she was worried, he'd run off the night before and now he was calling her in the middle of a school day.

 

“Yeah, it's fine. I just have a project this weekend and I need to work on it tonight. It's a group thing and a couple of the guys won't be around this weekend to help. I'll probably be done by the time you get home, but if I'm not, I didn't want you to get mad or worry.”

 

“What kind of project?” She sounded skeptical.

 

“We have to visit a historic place and take a picture, then write about it. We just need to get a group picture tonight, I can do the writing this weekend. I planned on being grounded anyway, so..”

 

He could hear her sigh. “Okay. If you're going to be later than 6, just let me know.”

 

“Thanks.” He finished up his day and went to grab something to eat before meeting with the group at the front of the school at 4pm as they discussed.

 

“Let's go.” David motioned to his car, Max and Peter sitting in the back.

 

“So, where are we going?” Peter asked, wondering how long it was going to take.

 

“You'll see when we get there.” Ryan and David went back to ignoring them, Peter rolling his eyes.

 

They drove for almost an hour, before pulling up to an open gate near an underpass. They made their way inside, following a small service trail along several sets of railroad tracks. Peter hadn't seen any 'do not enter' signs, but it didn't seem like the type of place they were allowed to be. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting Ryan to take back their deal. He didn't want to go through the holidays with a black eye if he could help it.

 

They came to a stop deep in the train yard, next to an old building marked 'Metro-North Railway'. “Come on, losers. Let's get this done.” They all got out, Peter having no idea what they were supposed to be taking a picture of, but he let himself be posed. “Take a photo.” Ryan dug an elbow into Max's ribs and he took his phone out, taking two pictures of the group with the building in the background.

 

“All right, let's go.” As the group started to walk, Ryan turned around and put his hand on Peter's chest. “Not you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said 'not you'.” Ryan stepped up to him, getting in Peter's face. “Your little stunt yesterday almost got me suspended. If you get beat up again, they're gonna know it was me, so I'm just getting a little more creative with how to punish you.”

 

“So you're just going to leave me here?” Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

“Oh no, I'm not gonna 'just leave you here'. Give me your phone.” He grabbed it from Peter's hand before he could argue. “Now your wallet.”

 

“You're crazy.” Peter stared at him, but complied when he saw David took a threatening step toward him.

 

“You have no idea.” Ryan smiled wickedly. “Now your clothes.”

 

“What?!” Peter took a step back. “I'm not giving you my clothes.”

 

“Pretty sure you are. See, I said I couldn't beat **you** up again.” He turned quickly and his fist met square with Max's nose, sending him to the ground his glasses cracked. “Now give me your clothes or we're gonna be the shit out of him and leave you both here.”

 

When Peter stood his ground, David picked Max up from the ground, holding his hands behind him while Ryan landed a solid punch to his stomach. Max wheezed and started to cry. “Fine!” He pulled off Wade's sweater and his jeans, tossing them to Ryan.

 

“The shoes too.” Peter shook his head, but Ryan cracked his knuckles, ready to turn around again.

 

“Okay!” Ryan picked them up, laughing at the sight of Peter standing in the cold in nothing but his boxers.

 

“Have fun walking home, freak!” Ryan was still laughing as he got into the car and Peter could see Max in the back seat, holding his face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains an extremely violent sexual assault, I cannot warn you enough! It is detailed and graphic and if you read this, it is entirely at your own risk.
> 
> This is the only plot in this chapter, if you skip it, you won't miss anything as long as you know that it happened.

Peter stood, arms wrapped around his bare chest, looking around the empty lot. The sun had gone down just before they arrived and the cold was starting to set in, sending a shiver down his spine. He licked his lips, considering his options. He'd have to find someone to let him use a phone or give him money for a payphone, then he could call Aunt May to come get him.

 

Unfortunately, that also meant he had to go out in public in nothing but his boxers. Why couldn't that asshole just punch him like a normal high school bully? He walked tenderly, the large gravel rocks digging into his feet with each step and he cursed under his breath again.

 

He headed down the empty track between the trains, toward where where they had come in, hoping that there would be a nice, blind old lady waiting for him, but all he saw was more open space along the really tall fence. He tried walking on the metal railing to give his feet a break, but it only made him colder.

 

He'd been walking for almost half an hour when he passed a few buildings, but they were all tightly boarded up with no sign of employees or anyone else. “Shit!” He lifted his foot from the wood slats to find a long sliver embedded in his heel. Up until then, it had been much better than walking on the rocks and broken glass. He slid it out easily, but it still hurt when he put pressure on it.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to the side to see who had spoken. At first he didn't see the man leaning against the wall, the corner of the building next to him casting a deep shadow. All Peter saw was the bright red glow of his cigarette until he stepped out.

 

The man was tall, wearing a dark leather jacket with fur around the collar. It was hard to make out details, but his voice was rough as he spoke with a smooth, subtle New York accent.

 

Peter swallowed nervously, his hands attempting to cover as much of himself as possible. “Um.. Yeah, I'm fine.” As much as he wanted help, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to trust the guy.

 

“You're a shit liar, kid.” He took a long draw, reaching into his jacket and Peter's heart almost stopped until he saw the man pulling out his phone. “You need to call somebody?”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

The man walked over, standing next to him and Peter grabbed the phone. His fingers felt like popsicles as he swiped the screen, pausing for a moment when a lock screen appeared. He was about to ask the man to unlock it, but when he felt warm smoke being blown onto his skin and fingers sliding down his back he froze.

 

The man's voice was lower, and Peter felt himself tremble as he handed the phone back. “What's wrong?”

 

Peter forced himself to speak, praying that he was reading the situation wrong and that he would just apologize and walk away. “Actually, I'm just gonna go..” He took a single step back before the man's hand was wrapped firmly around his arm, flicking his cigarette away.

 

“No, sweetheart.” He pulled Peter closer to him, grabbing Peter's other arm as well. “You're not.”

 

Peter looked up at him, eyes wide as he struggled to get free of the iron grips. “Let me go.” His voice was higher than normal, the terror obvious in his words. He just wanted to go home.

 

The man smiled and his steel blue eyes made him look like a vulture stalking his prey. “If you're a good boy, I might. Eventually.” He moved a hand to the back of Peter's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, his teeth mashing against Peter's lips.

 

Peter's hands banged on his chest, and he twisted his head, but the man's grip was strong. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was eventually able to throw his head back and the forward, hoping to make some kind of contact. The shooting pain through his skull was a good sign that he'd hit, but it wasn't enough. He freed his right arm, punching as hard as he could as the man grabbed his nose to check for damage.

 

“Let go of me!” He screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone might hear even though he hadn't seen anyone else the entire time he'd be outside. “Help!” He landed a couple of hits before the other hand on his arm let go, but before he could even take a step, the same hand came back at him, making contact with his cheek hard enough to send him to the ground.

 

He laid his head on the ground trying to compose himself when he heard footsteps. He tried to jump up, but was being flipped onto his back and another hit came from the opposite side. He cried out from the pain and he could feel blood dripping from his nose as the sky started spinning above him.

 

He started screaming again when the man straddled him, using his body weight to hold the boy down as their limbs struggled with one another. “Help! Somebody pl-” Finally having a hold of both of Peter's hands, the man raised them above his head and his left shoulder gave a hard crack and Peter's cries for help turned into screams of pain.

 

“Shut up!” The man barked at him, but he couldn't stop. He hadn't been able to lift his arm above shoulder level since the shooting and it felt like it was being ripped off. The tears flowed down the sides of his face as he continued to sob.

 

“Please, stop! It hurts!” Peter tried to tug on his hands, but his left was completely unresponsive. He sucked in deep breaths between his bawling. “Sto-op!”

 

“I said shut the fuck up!” Peter's hands went free when the man grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, shaking him as he squeezed to make sure he had his attention. “But since you don't want to listen, I've got something better to do with that mouth of yours.”

 

Peter's one good hand grabbed at the man's large fingers, trying to pry them off as he fought for air. His head was slammed back into the ground, held down with one hand while the man unbuckled his belt and jeans. Peter took in what air he could with the slightly lessened grip, kicking his legs as the man slid up to sit on his chest.

 

“No..” It was just a whisper, but as he saw the man stroking himself only inches away from his face, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to get raped and there was nothing he could do about it. The man was almost a half a foot taller than him had at least 40 pounds on Peter, maybe more hidden behind his dark coat. “No, don't..”

 

“Yes.” He pulled Peter up as far as he could and locked eyes with him, one hand in his hair, one firmly gripped around his neck. “And if you bite me, I will kill you. Do you understand?” He squeezed again, just to make his point.

 

When he didn't answer right away the man backhanded him and repeated the question. Peter sobbed as he nodded, his breath catching as he cried. He closed his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth, gagging at the taste and feel. He tried to think of something else, anything else, but the pain kept him present. His shoulder felt like it had been dislocated, his nose was almost certainly broken and there were rocks and glass digging in all over his body, cutting and jabbing him. He focused on the pain to try to ignore the way the man was relentlessly fucking into his mouth but it just made it worse, made him feel weaker.

 

He let go of Peter's neck and hair, letting his head drop to the ground as he moved down and pulled the boy's boxers off. Peter took several deep breaths before turning to the side to spit, trying not to vomit as he wretched. He felt the cold wind shock him as he was stripped of his only clothing, and when he felt his legs being spread, a new wave of panic came and he called out again.

 

“No no no, please! Stop. Stop..” He tried bucking and squirming, but it was just as useless as it had ever been. In a final attempt to make any kind of impact, he dug his fingers into the side of the man's neck, leaving three long, red stripes behind.

 

“Fuck!” The man grabbed him by the throat again, gripping higher than before, tilting his head upward. Peter gasped and pulled at the man's hand, but it was only a matter of seconds before everything went black around him and his arms fell limp. He held on for another few moments and then shoved the boy's head back down, watching it roll to the side.

 

He turned his attention lower again, lining himself up between Peter's legs. He slid in just past the head before groaning. He slipped back out, adding a little bit more spit to help make it smoother. With the extra slickness, he pushed all the way in, groaning to himself at the feeling of the warm, tight teen enveloping him. He set a lazy pace, wanting to enjoy it while he could before the kid woke up.

 

His hands were gripping Peter's hips, lifting him to meet his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper. The small hips started twisting as Peter's eyes started to flicker open, looking around to try to figure out what was happening. He looked down at the fully-dressed man and felt the pain as he came to his senses, writhing to get away, but not coordinated enough to do anything.

 

“Please.. No..” Peter could only gasp as his fingers dug into the ground, trying to move away, but was pulled back in by his hips. He took a few deep breaths and grabbed a handful of dirt and rocks, shoving it into the man's face, aiming for his eyes.

 

He let out a growl, his hands flying to his face to wipe the debris away. Peter rolled over, trying to stand, but once his head was off the ground the pressure was too much and he collapsed. He used his right arm to drag himself in an army crawl instead. He knew he couldn't get away, not moving so slowly, but he saw a pile of junk maybe twenty feet away and there might be something he can use to defend himself.

 

He was almost there when he felt the pressure on his lower back and a hand in his hair yanking his head back. “You shouldn't have done that.” The words were like venom hissed into his ear. Tears of frustration fell as Peter reached, only a few inches away from a pile of pipes and wood. Just a little further..

 

“You didn't believe me when I said I would kill you?” Peter could hear shuffling- A clank and a snap and then Peter's eyes widened as the man slipped his belt around his already bruised neck like a noose.

 

He gasped and coughed, his good hand trying to get a grip between his skin and the leather. He wheezed, trying to pull away, but only succeeded in making it tighter.

 

The man kept his left leg pinned with his own, but pushed his right leg up, shoving back into him as hard as he could, wanting it to hurt as much as possible to teach the boy a lesson. He kept a grip on the belt, pulling it tight enough to lift him off of the ground and Peter wanted to scream but could only cough and rasp. Just as he was feeling his vision start to go black at the edges, the man let him drop back down.

 

He knew what the man was doing. He wanted to show Peter that he could kill him at any moment if he felt like it. If Peter fought back or hurt him again, it could all be over. He looked in front of him, certain that there was a pipe within reach now, having been rocked forward by the man thrusting into him. He kept his hand on the leather. He couldn't risk it. Maybe if he just laid still and let the man finish, he would be able to walk away.

 

So he laid there, still struggling to breathe when the man pulled tighter, but otherwise silent and unmoving. Dirt stuck to the tears and blood on his face as he was raked across the ground with every motion, grunts and moans from behind him speeding up. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man stilled, staying buried in him for a moment before pulling out roughly. Peter stayed still, not wanting to incur anymore wrath.

 

He sat up on his heels, tucking himself in before grabbing the boy by the shoulders to flip him onto his back. He pull Peter's hand away and grabbed the belt, pulling it tight just to hear him choke one last time, sliding it off just as he started to lose consciousness.

 

The man stood up, but didn't walk away as he put his belt back around his waist. He hovered over Peter, using his foot to poke and prod him. He tensed and whimpered, the man's voice boomed in the stillness of the night and the quiet that had settled over them. “Sit up.”

 

He tried, but his body was weak and his head was so heavy. “I can't..” He whispered and he felt so defeated. The man pulled his hair, using it to move him to an upright position. Peter kept his hand on the ground, trying to keep himself from swaying.

 

Footsteps circled him as if considering what to do. Peter kept his head down, but he couldn't keep his body from shaking. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was coming at him in waves.

 

The second time the man circled him, he had a pipe in his hand. Peter couldn't even bring himself to beg, he could only cry. He was going to die. He'd been raped and beaten and he was going to die all because of some stupid prank. By some miracle, he didn't feel it when the pipe hit the back of his skull or when he hit the ground.

 

The man tossed the pipe back into the pile and went back to grab the boys boxers off the ground before dragging Peter's limp body, dropping him and his clothing at the bottom of the heap. He kicked and knocked over enough debris to cover the boy before walking away, looking around to be sure he hadn't been seen. He lit up another cigarette and walked away like nothing had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> If you missed the previous chapter due to content and warnings, I will sum it up as politely as I can in saying that Peter was brutally sexually assaulted and left for dead. This chapter deals with the search for him and the consequences of what happened.
> 
> If you would like to skip this chapter, you can do so and it will not negatively affect the story at all. Next chapter will have another polite recap so that you can know what happened without having to read it.

May sat at the house, watching the clock on her phone. It was 8pm and Peter hadn't called. She was fluctuating between furious and worried when she dialed his phone. When it went straight to voicemail, worry started to take over.

 

She gave him two more hours before she called again. Voicemail. She paced, not sure what to do. Peter wasn't the kind of kid to just disappear, but what did she know? He'd run out on her last night after their fight, which she never thought he would do.

 

She walked out the front door and across the street, banging on the door loudly. She kept banging until she heard heavy footsteps on the other side.

 

“What?!” He barked to stop knocking so incessantly.

 

“I need to talk to Peter.” His angry tone only made her more upset. How dare he have an attitude with her after the fight he'd caused and how he'd taken advantage of Peter.

 

“He isn't here.”

 

“Don't bullshit me. There's nowhere else he'd be this time of night.” She didn't sound so sure of herself.

 

“I told you, he's not here.” Wade looked her up and down through the viewfinder. He'd seen pictures, he knew who she was. Peter had wanted them to meet eventually, but probably not like this.

 

“Has he called you? Do you know where he is?” Her anger was fading. She told herself she wouldn't be mad at him, if she could just find him..

 

Wade watched her angry turn to worry and it started to rub off on him, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. “No. He didn't come home from school?”

 

“No..” She took a deep breath. “He had a project, but he was supposed to be home four hours ago.” She heard shuffling and then the door opened.

 

“Come in.” Wade shocked even himself by letting her in, but something felt very wrong to him. She was right, if Peter hadn't come home, he would have come to Wade. If Peter was in trouble, he couldn't care less who saw him.

 

She stepped inside the dimly lit room, sitting on the couch that Wade offered up. “I don't know where he is. He called me to tell me about the project because he didn't want me to worry. Why would he do that if he was going to stay out?”

 

Wade picked up his phone, dialing Peter's number, hanging up when it went straight to voicemail. “I don't know. Did he say who the project was with?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“There are a couple of bullies..”

 

She ran her fingers through her hair. “Should I call the police?”  
  


“They won't do anything if it's only been four hours. Do you have any kind of tracking on his phone?”

 

She shook her head. “So there's nothing we can do?”

 

“I'm sorry. If he doesn't come home tonight, you can call the police first thing in the morning.”

 

Tears filled her eyes. She didn't know how she would make it through the whole night not knowing where he was. Neither of them slept much. May was back at Wade's at 8am to see if Peter had shown up overnight, but he hadn't.

 

She called the police and gave them his picture and what little information she had about the project he was supposed to be working on. Wade stayed back as she talked to them, not wanting to interfere or make himself a target. He'd had a few run-ins with the local officers and no matter what crap the local kids pulled, Wade always seems made out to be the aggressor.

 

The hours dragged by and May stayed with Wade while they watched their phones, hoping that one of them would get a call. Instead, there was a knock on the door just after noon. Wade peeked through, seeing a short boy with choppy black hair and thick glasses. Despite the frames on his face, Wade could see a dark bruise under his left eye.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Um.. I need to talk to you about Peter?” The boy was fiddling with his phone and spoke so quietly that Wade could barely hear him. “I don't know where he lives, but people say you two are friends..”

 

“Do you know where he is?”

 

“I was hoping you knew.”

 

Wade opened the door, letting the kid walk inside. He knew that it was dangerous for him to be letting people into his home, but if this kid knew anything about where Peter was, he'd stand naked in front of him if he had to. “Come in.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure he made it home okay..” The boy sat at the end of the couch, opposite of May.

 

“He didn't come home. Where is he?” May introduced herself, practically begging the boy for information.

 

“I'm sorry.. They were going to beat me up. Ryan said that if I told anyone-”

 

Wade knelt down in front of the boy and looked him straight in the eye. “Where is he?”

 

“They left him at the train yard.” He looked over at May apologetically. “It was a stupid prank. We went to work on our project and they took his clothes, his wallet.. And his phone, then they told him to talk home.”

 

Wade's blood was starting to boil. That boy was always bullying Peter and now he was missing. He was going to kill that Kid if he ever saw him.

 

“I don't know where it is, but I have the picture we took.” He pulled out his phone to show them. Wade had the boy text the image to himself and May before grabbing a set of keys off the wall by the door.

 

“May, I need you to get this information to the police. Max and I are going to go look for him.”

 

“Me?” The boy piped up nervously.

 

“Yes, you. I don't know where that is, but you were there. I need your help.”

 

“But I don't know how to get there..” He stammered.

 

“No, but you would be able to recognize it, right? I can't search every inch of every train yard in an hour radius. I need you to help me find the right one.” He looked at the kid, practically begging him. “Please.”

 

Max nodded. “We turned up the street from the school, heading past the park.”

 

“North, then. Good.”

 

“I'm coming with you.” May got up with them, but Wade stopped her.

 

“If Peter beats us back here, he's going to need you. Even if nothing happened, he's had a shitty night.”

 

She wanted to argue with him, but she knew he was right. “Call me if you find him.” As she squeezed the hand on her arm, she felt a new kind of guilt. She had been so wrong about him. The things she had believed about him.. But there he was, opening his door to anyone that could help, rushing outside for the first time in years, not even thinking twice because Peter might need him. She could tell that he really cared about Peter.

 

“Same.” Wade and Max headed into the garage while May went back across the street, already dialing the detective she'd spoken with earlier. Wade hadn't gone outside in a very long time, but he kept his SUV in good condition in case any of his helpers needed to use it. Peter had just driven to the store the other day to stock up on supplies. They climbed inside and he looked up all of the train yards north of the school, starting with the closest one.

 

It was only 30 minutes away and Max immediately said that it wasn't the one. It was too close and too clean looking. Definitely newer than the one they went to.

 

Another 20 minutes and they were at another one. They had to drive around for a few minutes before Max decided that wasn't it either. On their way to the next location Max shouted. “Wait!”

 

Wade pulled to the side of the road, putting his hazard lights on as Max pointed out the window. “That's the building. This is it, we're just on the wrong end, we need to be over there” Wade drove down a side street, following Max's instructions until he pointed him to a padlocked fence. “That's where we went in. It was open yesterday.”

 

“Hold on.” Max gripped his seat belt as Wade put his foot down, the large SUV breaking through the gate with ease.

 

“We drove down that way for a few minutes..”

 

Wade stopped the car. “We'll start here. If he was headed for the exit, he would have come by here.” He walked over, looking between the rows of trains. With a clear line of sight, he could see pretty far down each one, but there was no one in sight.

 

“Mr. Wilson!” He started jogging at the sound of his name. “Mr. Wilson, there's blood!” He broke into a sprint, slowing as he approached where he was standing. “Oh, god..”

 

“Max..?” The boy's face was white as he fell to the ground, vomiting onto the gravel. Wade walked over to him, he saw the blood as he turned to see what he'd been looking at. Wade's heart stopped, he almost fell over as well. There was a pale hand sticking out from the pile of rubble and Wade could see a dark blister, just like the one Peter had gotten from breakfast the previous morning.

 

Wade had to force himself to move, every step felt like he was walking during an earthquake. “Peter.” He whispered. In his head, he just kept saying 'no'. No, it couldn't be Peter. No, he wasn't dead. No. No. No..

 

He dropped to his knees, reaching out to touch the hand. It was ice cold and he brought a hand to his mouth to hold in the sob he couldn't stop. He slammed that same hand to the ground moments later, shoving his anguish deep down. No. He had to be alive. He started moving pieces of wood and metal, careful not to cause the pile to collapse.

 

“Max.” He croaked out. “I need your help.” He didn't know if the boy could handle it, but he had to get Peter out of there now. After a couple of minutes, the kid joined him, moving pieces by Peter's feet. When Wade uncovered his face, there was no denying it. He looked at the boy's bruised face, covered in mud and blood, completely drained of color and he cracked.

 

“No.. No, no, no..” He started shoving pieces away faster, grabbing him around his chest to drag him out, every new inch of him exposed terrified Wade more. His hair was caked in dried blood that ran down almost his entire naked back and his thighs.. He couldn't even think about that. “Give me your jacket and call an ambulance.” He forced himself to pull it together, for Peter.

 

Max took his jacket off, setting it on the ground. “Mr. Wilson.. He's dead.. I don't think-” The kid was shaking, he looked like he was either going to puke again or faint.

 

“He's not dead!” Wade snapped back so hard the boy jumped back. “Call them.” He laid Peter's broken body down on the jacket, wrapping it around him along with his own. He leaned over him. “Come on, Peter, please..” He felt for a pulse, but the scarring on his fingers made it impossible to tell if it was there.

 

Tears were streaming down his face as he leaned his head in, placing it on Peter's chest, praying for a miracle. He didn't hear or feel anything and he almost choked on his own breath. “Max!” He waved the boy over. “Check for a pulse.”

 

He was confused, but he did it anyway, still while talking to the dispatcher on the phone. “I'm checking right now.” He grabbed Peter's wrist the way she instructed, adjusting his grip a couple of times. “I don't feel it.. I don't know.. Wait, wait.. Yeah, I feel it.” He looked to Wade, shocked. “Barely, but I feel it. Right there.”

 

Wade wasn't a religious man, but he fell forward, head in his lap and thanked god right then.

 

“Is he bleeding?” He asked, Wade shaking his head. The bleeding all seemed to have stopped already. “She says we need to make him warm.” He relayed the message from the phone, continuing to talk to the woman while Wade worked.

 

Wade nodded, grabbing Peter, cradling him against his chest while Max fixed the jackets around him. He stroked the boy's hair. “It's gonna be okay.. I'm here now. I'll take care of you.” The tears still held the frozen, lifeless body in his arms. “Please hold on, Peter..”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Wade vaguely describes what happened, so there are non-descriptive mentions of rape as well as technical descriptions of Peter's condition and references to violence.
> 
> Recap for if you skipped the last chapter, Max felt bad about what happened and helped Wade to find Peter. He was not in a good condition and it was a lot for Wade to deal with to see him like that. They're at the hospital now and you're all caught up!

Wade held him until the ambulance arrived, staying by his side the entire time, watching the team work on Peter, only calming slightly when the monitors started showing vital signs, as weak as they were. He'd let Max drive his car to the hospital and told him to call May, but not give her details, just the hospital name.

 

He sat back, listening to the words they were using to describe Peter's injuries and all he could do was imagine what he had gone through. How scared he must have been..

 

When they got to the hospital, they took Peter away and Wade tried to follow, but the nurses stopped him. He sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, the images from the rail yard burned into his mind. There was so much blood and he was so pale..

 

When May walked in, she took one look at Wade and her eyes widened. “What happened?”

 

He opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. “He..” His chest tightened and he hunched over, shaking.

 

She set next to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Wade, please..” Her own tears fell. She'd never seen someone look so broken before and her first thought was a terrifying one. “Is he..?” She couldn't say it. Max had texted her the hospital information, but didn't answer her call, so she had no idea.

 

He put an arm around her, letting her hold him, knowing he wouldn't make it through the waiting alone. “I don't know. They won't tell me anything..” He had stupidly told them that they weren't related and they'd refused to update him the entire time. He had no idea how Peter was doing.

 

She squeezed him once before getting up, walking over to the desk. “I need to see my nephew, Peter Parker.”

 

The nurse flipped through a stack of papers. “I'm sorry, he's still in surgery. As soon as I have any information, I'll let you know.”

 

She nodded. “Him too. He's family too.” She pointed at Wade across the room and the nurse nodded.

 

Max and his mother walked from around the corner, followed by Detective Coleman, the one May had been talking to all morning. The hugged his mother, the poor kid was so shaken. She couldn't help but feel jealous watching them. She just wanted to hug Peter and walk out with him.

 

“Mrs. Parker. Mr. Wilson.” He greeted them. “I need to speak with you now.” He motioned to Wade to walk with him to the other room. When May walked with them, he looked at her, an unidentifiable expression in his eyes. “I think maybe you should stay behind, Mrs. Parker.”

 

She shook her head. “No. No, I need to know what happened.” She looked at Wade, pleading.

 

“She stays.” He took a seat, offering May a chair next to him. His eyes were red and puffy and he didn't look like someone to argue with.

 

Detective Coleman nodded, sitting down. “We have Max's details from today, I just need you to go through everything to confirm.”

 

Wade nodded, hands balled into fists as he recalled what happened once they arrived. “I went looking between the trains when I heard Max yell. I started running over and he was yelling about how there was blood.” He could hear May crying beside him, but he couldn't look over at her. “Max was staring at this pile of junk and then he puked. When I looked, I saw..” He took a shaky breath. “It was just his hand, sticking out from the rubble. I started to uncover him, Max helped, and then I pulled him out. We wrapped him up and called the ambulance. They said to keep him warm, so I just held him..”

 

He kept it vague, for May's sake, but as he spoke, the images flooded his mind again. Though he was able to keep his voice rather robotic, his shoulders shook the entire time. How could someone have done that to Peter? To sweet, beautiful, kind Peter..

 

The other man nodded, setting his notebook down. “I'd like to speak with you both individually, I'll start with Mrs. Parker, please.” Wade stood, leaving them to speak.

 

“Mrs. Parker.. Can you describe the relationship between your nephew and Mr. Wilson?”

 

She rubbed the tears from her eyes as best she could. “Um.. They're very close friends. Peter works for him a few times a week.”

 

“And are you aware of his..” He paused as if considering how to word his question. “History with young boys?”

 

She stared at him blankly. “What?”

 

“A couple of years ago, a 15 year old boy came forward claiming that Mr. Wilson sexually assaulted him. No arrests were made, there wasn't enough evidence, but.. It never sat right with me.”

 

She shook her head. No, Wade wouldn't.. He cared about Peter..

 

“Is their relationship strictly platonic, that you know of?”

 

She bit her lip, flinching at the implication. She shook her head again. “I don't know how involved they are.. They've kissed. I know that much.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.” He led her out, motioning for Wade to come in. “Have a seat, Mr. Wilson.” His eyes hardened now that it was just the two of them alone. “So, you expect me to believe that you just happened upon this poor boy, after what you've done?”

 

Wade didn't answer, just sat there silently grinding his teeth.

 

“Do you and Mr. Parker have a sexual relationship?” He continued with a slightly more professional line of questioning, though Wade could still hear the hate in the man's voice.

 

“Yes.” He gritted out.

 

“A consensual sexual relationship?”

 

He wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and beat the life out of the officer, but getting himself arrested wouldn't help. Instead, he stood up to leave. “We're done here.” He stormed out into the hall, looking for May, but he didn't see her.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen the woman I was with? May Parker?” The short woman smiled politely at him.

 

“Mr. Parker is out of surgery, it looks like the doctor just took her back.”

 

Wade rubbed his hands over his face. He'd missed his chance to go back with her because some asshole cop wanted to hound him about a crime he didn't commit years before. Was he ever going to get to see Peter?

 

“I can take you back, if you'd like.”

 

“..What?”

 

“There's a note on his file that Mrs. Parker said to let you back when you were done speaking with the detective.”

 

Relief washed over him as they walked down the hallway. He thought for sure that the cop had convinced May that he had hurt Peter. She and Peter had just fought about how she didn't want the two of them together..

 

“The doctor will be with you shortly.”

 

Wade could barely hear her when he looked over at Peter. He had more color in his face than before, but that was the only positive he could see. His head was bandaged, tubes and wires coming from and going everywhere. Most of the skin that Wade could see was bruised, including deep purple across his neck.

 

May didn't look up at him from beside the bed as he sat across from her. “Tell me you didn't hurt him..”

 

“I didn't..” He stroke the side of Peter's cheek softly. “I love him.”

 

She kissed Peter's hand, sighing. “I know.” They looked at each other. “We fought about it.. I said terrible things about you. I'm sorry.” Wade nodded. “But Detective Coleman..”

 

“He told you about what happened two years ago, didn't he?”

 

“What the hell happened? I want to trust you, but..”

 

“His name was Sam. He ran errands for me during the summer. He was a nice kid, quiet and polite. He was supposed to stop by to pick up some packages I needed to send out, but he never showed up. The next morning, the police were at my door.” He pulled his hands back from Peter, not wanting to hurt him if he got upset. “They arrested me and even though all of the evidence said I was innocent, they kept pushing.”

 

“What kind of evidence?” She was watching him intently.

 

“I had cameras around my house, they proved he didn't show up that day, I had texted him, asking where he was. They took measurements from me and the bruises the kid had didn't fit, they were from someone smaller than me. They didn't care.”

 

Wade had started out angry, but the more he talked, the more May could see how hurt he was by what had happened. “They finally released me when the DNA came back and it wasn't a match. It was too late. Once the public thinks you've raped a kid, you're done. As soon as I got home.. I just never left again.”

 

They sat in silence until the doctor arrived, startling them. “Sorry.. I'm Dr. Jones. I'll be taking care of Peter.” They said their hellos quickly, eager to know what was going on. “First, know that he is currently stable. The next 24 hours will be critical, but if he responds well to the medications and blood transfusion, he'll be moved out of the ICU tomorrow night.”

 

They nodded, letting him continue. “That said, there is no easy way to say this.. Peter was the victim of an incredibly violent sexual assault. The primary injury we're concerned with is the blunt force trauma to his head, however, being out in the cold overnight may have actually helped keep to the swelling down. It isn't as bad as I had expected it to be, but we won't know if there is any lasting damage until he wakes up.” They listened intently. “The secondary injury is to his left shoulder. It's not life-threatening, but given his previous injury, it's likely that he won't regain mobility without surgery.”

 

He continued. “I know it looks bad.. But the rest of the injuries are all superficial. His nose was broken, and there are multiple bruises and cuts, but none of that is likely affect his overall recovery. He's currently being sedated to give his body a chance to heal. If you'd like to collect some things for yourselves or for him, I would suggest you do that tonight.”

 

“What about testing?” Wade looked down at Peter's body, trying not to remember the blood and stains on the boy's thighs.

 

“We've taken blood to check and are doing everything we can to prevent STD transmission. We also took samples for the police to process. Can I answer any other questions?”

 

“No, thank you.” May shook his hand before the doctor walked out the door. She ran her fingers through the part of Peter's hair sticking out of the bandages. “What did he do to you, baby..?” She rested her head against his for a moment before her phone went off.

 

She took a moment to gather herself before walking to the other side of the room to answer it. She didn't want to disturb Peter. “Hello? No, I'm sorry, I can't..” She paused, listening to the other person speak, her hand on her forehead. “Peter's in the hospital.” Wade heard a change in her voice. “Yes, again.”

 

He walked over to her, taking the phone from her hands. “She quits.” He pushed the red button before handing it back to her.

 

“..What did you just do?”

 

“How much do you make in a year?”

 

“What?”

 

“How much?”

 

She looked at him, completely bewildered. “Why?” He just looked at her, waiting. “About eighty thousand. Why?”

 

Wade picked up his own phone, speed dialing a number. “Hey, I need you to set up a transfer for me. Uh-huh. Eighty thousand. I know, just set it up, I'll bring the info and sign off on it tonight. Yeah. Thanks.” When he hung up, she had the same look on her face.

 

“What's happening?”

 

“I need your account information. You'll have the money in a few days, as soon as the bank can process it.”

 

“You're giving me eighty thousand dollars?” She searched his face for any kind of tell that would indicate he was lying. “You're serious..”

 

“The money's nothing and Peter's going to need you. Especially if he can't use his arm, he's going to need constant care, at least for a little while.”

 

“But my insurance.. I'm still paying off his last hospital visit.”

 

“I'll take care of it.” She looked at him like she didn't believe it, but she nodded. “Do you need anything? From home or..?”

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

“One of us has to get his things and I wouldn't ask you to leave. If you give me your keys I can pack you both a bag.”

 

She handed him her keys, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you.” It didn't begin to express how she felt, but it was all her tired brain could come up with.

 

Over the next few hours, May stayed by Peters side while Wade ran around town. He stopped by the bank and went to both of their houses, stopping to grab Thai food before heading back. He got the same looks and hushed whispers that he always got when he went outside, but he couldn't bring himself to care. At the hospital, he stopped at the billing department to speak with the receptionist.

 

“Hi, I need to see about paying a bill.”

 

“Patient's name?”  
  
“Peter Parker.”

 

“It's showing that he's currently admitted. You'll be billed after his treatment is complete.” She smiled politely.

 

“Yes, but he was also here in July. Can you look that up?”

 

“Of course.. It looks like he was admitted to one of our sister hospitals in Queens.. There we go. What would you like to do today?”

 

“I'd like to pay it off.”

 

“Oh, um.. It's $46,327.”

 

“Do you take checks?”

 

“Let me get my supervisor.” He could hear them whispering behind the partition for a minute before a taller, older woman stepped out to greet him. He'd already finished writing the check.

 

“Hello, can I help you?” Her tone grated on Wade's nerves already.

 

“Just trying to pay a bill.”

 

“I see..” She looked down at the screen. “And are you related to Mr. Parker?”

 

“Is that relevant?”

 

She put on the most fake smile he's ever seen. “It's just a bit unusual for someone unrelated to a patient to come in and offer that kind of payment.”

 

“You think I'm fucking with you? Call my bank.” He challenged her.

 

She looked down at him as if she was debating calling his bluff. “Which bank?”

 

“Atlantic. Ask for the branch manager, Michael.”

 

She looked up the number on her phone, doing as he asked. “Hello, I'm from the New York Presbyterian Hospital and I'm calling to confirm funds so that I can accept a payment. Yes, he's right here.”

 

Wade took the phone and verified his identity. “Tell her whatever she wants to know.” He knew that as soon as she heard the seven figures, she would change her tune. Wade lived a modest life to not draw attention to himself, not because he didn't have the means. He had no use for his excessive amount of money until today.

 

“Just the account balance will be sufficient.” She informed Michael. Her eyes widened slightly, but she tried to hide it. “Yes, thank you.” She hung up the phone, plastering the fake smile back on her face. “Well, Mr. Wilson.. Thank you very much, we'll take care of this right away.” She took the check from the desk, instructing the receptionist to file it.

 

“Thanks.” Why did people have to be so difficult? “I'm also going to need a room large enough to accommodate his mother and myself while he's here. Separate beds.”

 

She nodded. “Of course.”

 

Back in the room, nothing had changed. May was still beside Peter, head resting on the bed next to his hand. He sat the food down, pulling containers out of the bag and onto the bedside table so she wouldn't have to move. “Peter told me you like Thai food.”

 

“I'm not hungry.”

  
“I didn't ask if you were hungry.” He handed her a container and a fork. “He's going to need you. This.. He's going to be messed up, probably for a long time. If you don't take care of yourself, how are you going to take care of him?”

 

She sighed, turning to face the table. By the time they had finished, a team of nurses were walking in. “What's going on?” She started to panic as they looked over the machines he was hooked up to.

 

“We're just moving you to another room.” A tall, tan nurse smiled at her, escorting her out of the way. “You can follow us.” They packed up all of the equipment and IVs, rolling him down the hallway to the room on the end. Wade carried their bags, following behind.

 

May looked around their new room and then back at Wade. “You did this?” The room was four times bigger than the one they were in before. They set up Peter's bed on one side and there were two full-sized beds with a shared dresser on the other side. In the corner, there was a small living area and a dining table. “Okay, how?”

 

“How what?”

 

“How is this possible? What, you've got eighty-thousand dollars to just give away? That's ridiculous..” She wasn't trying to be indignant, but she was so confused.

 

“I had a good lawyer.” He shrugged it off. He hadn't thought much about it since he was awarded the money. He invested most of it, only keeping enough available to live. He spent more in the past 24 hours than he had in the last five years. He had always told himself that one day, he'd take the money and move somewhere far away, live like a king on an island somewhere..

 

She stared at him for a second before it sunk in. Whatever had happened to him, there was a lawsuit that followed, which apparently he won. “How much?” She knew it was personal, but she wanted to know how much she was putting him out.

 

“A lot more than eighty-thousand.” Wade stared at her staring at him and he let out a sigh. “About seven million.”

 

She was almost speechless. “No shit..” Almost.

 

Wade nodded, putting their bags down on their beds, not wanting to make a big deal about it. “We should try to get some sleep tonight.”

 

She knew he was right. If Peter woke up tomorrow and she was passed out from exhaustion, she would never forgive herself. He handed her a bottle of prescription pills. “One will help, two will knock you out.”

 

She took one dry and handed it back. Wade took two. “You have trouble sleeping?” They laid in their beds on their sides, facing one another. Wade smiled a little. “What?”

 

“I used to. Then, Peter..” He rolled onto his back, sighing. “When we slept together the other night, it was the first time I've slept through the night on my own in.. I don't even know how long.” When he heard silence from May, he looked over to see her sitting up, staring daggers at him.

 

“You slept with him?” She was more shocked that she didn't know than that it happened. Peter used to tell her everything, but then he wouldn't have had a chance. They'd only talked once, briefly after their fight.

 

“Wha- No! Well, yes. We slept. That was it!” He put his hands up defensively, not wanting to see what an angry Aunt May was capable of. “He was upset about fighting with you. We cuddled. I promise, we didn't have sex.” He looked over at Peter sleeping across the room. “Honestly.. I doubt we ever will now.”

 

“And you're okay with that?” She laid back down, watching him closely.

 

He scoffed. “I've been celibate a long time. I'm not worried about me.” Wade threw his head back on the pillow. “Peter deserved so much more than this..”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings, but mentions of rape and recovery will be in every chapter from now on, so keep that in mind. Peter finally wakes up, it's still super emotional, but that's about it.

The next day and night dragged by, nothing eventful happening. As much as they wanted Peter to wake up, the doctor insisted that it was a good thing he hadn't, that his body was taking the time to heal. It was Monday morning and Wade and May were chatting when one of the nurses came in.

 

“I'm just going to change out his IV.” The nurse smiled. The sweet, tall, British boy was May's favorite by far. The previous day, he'd told her about how his sister had been assaulted at college and it made sense, the way that he handled Peter and their entire situation so delicately.

 

He was stretched across the boy, checking the IV drip when he glanced down to see wide, brown eyes staring at him. He pulled back immediately, but slowly, his hands up. “Good morning, Peter.”

 

Peter was too scared to move, startled by the tall man leaning over him, only slightly less so when he pulled back. He was trying to orient himself, but his vision was a little blurry and the lights were bright.

 

May's head jerked up and she started to rush over, but the nurse motioned for her to stop and Wade's hand on her arm slowed her. The man sat down, keeping his hands visible, watching the boy very carefully for a reaction. “My name is Nurse Harper. You're in the hospital. You're safe. Do you understand?”

 

Peter looked around the room for a moment and then down at himself. The nurse could still see the fear in his eyes, but he nodded. “I'm sorry if I scared you.. I was only going to change your IV. If you'll let me, I can finish so that you can see your aunt and your friend.”

 

Peter looked down at his left arm and then back to the nurse, considering his words. He shook his head, his right arm running over the left protectively. He didn't want the man to touch him.

 

“Okay. I need you to listen to me very carefully, Peter. Can you do that?” Another nod. “If you don't want to be touched.. If you get scared.. Please just say so. No one here is going to touch you without your permission. We aren't going to do anything you don't want. Okay?”

 

He continued, having Peter's full attention. “With that said.. Someone needs to change this IV. We need to keep your medicine flowing so that you can get better and so it doesn't hurt so much. It doesn't have to be me, though. Would you be more comfortable with a female nurse?”

 

Peter looked the man up and down before nodding. “I'll go take care of that, I know just the nurse. Would you like to see your family while I'm gone?”

 

“Yes.” Peter croaked out, surprised at how rough and hollow his own voice was.

 

The nurse placed a small cup of water next to Peter's bed and walked over to talk with May and Wade before leaving. “You can go see him for a moment while I get another nurse, but you need to be careful. Don't approach too quickly, and do NOT touch him without asking first. Only one of you at his bedside at a time.. It will be very easy to overwhelm him right now.”

 

May and Wade nodded, thanking the young man before he left. May walked up first, trying her best to keep it together as she saw the absolutely terror in Peter's eyes. “Hey..” She sat in the same chair as the doctor, keeping her hands to herself.

 

“Hi.” It was so quiet and so broken and Wade wanted to leave. He felt like he was intruding on their moment, so he stepped back, leaning against the far wall.

 

“Do you want some water?” When Peter nodded, she reached down. “I'm just going to adjust your bed, so you're sitting up a little more, okay?” She handed the cup over, thankful it wasn't very full because Peter's hand was trembling. She reached out to steady it, not even touching Peter, just the bottom of the cup. Still, he pulled away quickly, spilling the water across his chest, cup dropping to the floor.

 

“Sorry..” He rubbed his chest, ashamed of the fact that he flinched away from her. His lips tightened and his eyes started to water.

 

“It's okay, Peter..” She wanted to hug him, to hold him tight and make him feel better, to make herself feel better, but she could only speak to him. “You don't have to apologize.” She was wringing her hands when he reached out, slowly. “Are you sure?”

 

He nodded, his hand still shaking as she slowly took it in hers, rubbing it gently. “It's gonna be okay..”

 

Peter looked away from her hands, eyes drawn to the dark figure across the room, still not able to focus so far away. His grip tightened and the machines next to him started beeping faster. May followed his gaze, filled with worry. She saw the way he was looking at Wade, standing in his hoodie..

 

“Honey, it's just Wade.. It's okay.”

 

He took a ragged breath and looked at her, tugging on her hand as he shook his head.

 

Wade heard the commotion and didn't dare move toward them. “It's just me, kid.” He put his hands up, looking down at his hoodie sleeves before quickly turning to slide it off, revealing the t-shirt below.

 

May was going to ask what the hell he was doing, but Peter started to calm down and it made sense. Peter couldn't tell it was Wade with the hood on. He was just a big, scary man.

 

“I can leave, if you want. Anything you want, Peter.” He spoke just loud enough to be heard.

 

“No.” He looked up at May and then back at Wade.

 

“I'll give you two a minute.” Peter nodded as she walked over to Wade, sending him over.

 

He sat on Peter's right side, hands in his lap. “Hi.”

 

“I'm sorry..”

 

“Don't be. Lots of people get scared when they look at me.” He smiled a little, his self-deprecating humor a default defense mechanism. “Do you need anything?”

 

Peter thought, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it.

 

“Anything, Peter.” Wade made sure they made eye contact to make his point.

 

“Can I have your jacket?” It was a whisper, Peter looking away as if he was ashamed to ask for it.

 

Wade nodded, crossing the room to grab it. “Can I put it on you?”

 

When Peter didn't answer, Wade set it down on the side of the bed where he knew that the boy could reach it. He grabbed it, bringing it up to his chest. He rubbed it against his face, gripping it tight like a security blanket.

 

“Thanks.” Peter took a deep breath and the smell of Wade comforted him more than he thought it would. Burying his face in Wade's chest had become his favorite stress reliever after a hard day and it was the same now, except he didn't want to touch. Breathing in the familiar scent helped to get the stale smell of cigarettes and sex out of his nose.

 

“You came outside.” Peter peaked at him over the top of the plush fabric.

 

“Like I said..” Wade smiled at him. “Anything for you.”

 

The were distracted when the new nurse walked in and Wade could tell instantly why the other man had suggested her. She stood right at five feet tall and had the biggest blue eyes Wade had ever seen outside of anime. She had to be the lease threatening person on the planet and then she opened her mouth and it just got better.

 

“Hey, everyone. My name's Michelle, but you can call me Mickey.” She had the softest, sweetest southern accent and for a moment Wade didn't think it could possibly be real. Wade stood slowly, offering her the seat. “Thank you.” Her ponytail bounced lightly as she sat down. “Okay, Peter.. I'm going to lay out all of our options for you and we're going to do whichever one you feel most comfortable with, okay?

 

“Okay.” Wade stood with May at the end of the bed, his arm around her back. They could both see that Peter had gotten more comfortable already.

 

“What I would like to do is change that IV, but if you really don't want that, we can take it out and switch your medications to pills. Now, there's a downside to that.. The IV pain medication is much more consistent and it's stronger. I also bet you're having a hard time swallowing right now, huh?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Would you like some more water?” When he nodded again, Wade was already on his way to fill another cup. “It's gonna be tough for you to hold it, so I'll do that for you, if that's okay.” He moved the hoodie out of the way, letting her bring the cup to his lips slowly. “All right, Peter. What would you like to do?”

 

“Will it hurt if you do the IV?”

 

“Not one bit, I promise you. If you want, someone can come over and hold your other hand while I do it.” He shook his head, gripping the jacket tighter. “That's okay too.”

 

“You can change it..”

 

She moved to the other side of him, telling him every motion she was going to make before she did it. She could feel that he was tense and he was watching her like a hawk, but he let her do it. She pressed a clear patch over the new IV, now on the back of his hand instead of at his inner elbow, and set it gently down on the bed.

 

“All done. Now, how do you feel? I can adjust the pain medicine if you'd like.”

 

“It's okay.” He was at the point where he knew that he hurt, but it was more of a dull throb. He didn't want to be so medicated that he lost his ability to think. He wanted to be awake and be reminded every now and again that he was hurting because he was still alive. Once he saw that pipe, he didn't think he would survive the night.

 

She showed him the pump just in case he wanted a boost and he thanked her before she left. Peter drifted to sleep for a few minutes, waking when he hear someone talking. He looked over and saw a thin, redhead talking to Wade and May.

 

“I'm Dr. Pierce, I'll be taking over Peter's care while he's here. We have rearranged staffing to make sure that an all-female team will be attending him.” They both nodded, seeing how much better Peter had reacted to the female nurse.

 

They walked over, May and Wade sitting off to the side of the bed. “Hi, Peter. I'm Dr. Pierce. I need to do a quick exam on you to make sure you're healing well.”

 

He tensed, not sure what she meant by 'exam'.

 

As if reading his thoughts, she clarified. “It's a very simple exam, don't worry. I just need to check your reflexes and how well you can respond when given a small task to complete. For example, can you close your eyes?” He did so. “Can you open them?” He did so again. “See? You're going to do fine. There are only a couple of parts that involve touching, but I'll let you know before we get there.”

 

She had him repeat the alphabet, follow her finger and other basic motor function tests. “Okay, now we need to do a couple of quick checks to make sure your reflexes are functioning properly. I need to uncover one of your legs, or would you like to do that?”

 

“I'll do it.” Peter reached down tugging at the covers as he slid his right leg out.

 

“I need you to close your eyes and I'm going to poke you, just a tiny bit. You'll tell me when you feel it by telling me if it's your upper leg, lower leg or foot. Okay?”

 

He nodded, closing his eyes. He jumped when the first prick came, not so much because it hurt, but because it surprised him. It felt like the splinter digging into his foot. “Foot.”

 

“Good job.” She poked him again and he tensed up, opening his eyes.

 

“Um.. Lower.” When she asked him to close his eyes again, he shook his head. “Please don't make me do it again.” He looked down at his leg and he could see the dozens of tiny cuts where the rocks and glass cut into him and he was starting to panic.

 

“Okay.” She sat back and smiled at him. “You did great.” She looked over to May and Wade, addressing them all. “His reflexes and responses are great and it looks like he's responding well to the medicines. Everyone get some rest and if all continues to go well, you'll be out of here in a few days. Can I speak to you outside, please?” She asked May.

 

Once out the door, she began speaking in hushed tones. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, he's recovering well. But, now that he's awake, I have to inform the police. They're going to need a statement from him and a description of the attacker if he can.”

 

“No.. They can't expect him to do that so soon..”

 

“I know it's difficult, but the longer they wait, the more details get lost. It's best to get it over with. I'll give you some time to talk with him before I alert them.”

 

When May walked inside, Wade could tell that the doctor had said something upsetting, but didn't want to bring it up in front of Peter. “Peter.. Now that the doctor has looked at you, the police are going to want to talk to you soon.”

 

He stared at her, face frozen.

 

“They need to know what happened, who did this to you..” May's soft voice echoed in his head.

 

Peter looked to Wade, eyes pleading.

 

“I know you don't want to think about it-”  
  
“No!” His hand went to his chest, gripping the hospital gown. Wade held May back gently, knowing she was going to want to comfort him. “No, I can't- I don't want to..”

 

“May, wait outside.” Wade could see Peter's breathing was starting to pick up, could hear him gasping. She started to protest, but he turned her around. “Trust me. Please.” She looked back to Peter one more time before walking out the door to pace in the hall.

 

“Peter..” He sat down next to the bed, trying to gently get the boy's attention. “Peter, look at me, please.”

 

He took a shallow breath, looking over at him. “I can't-”

 

“You can.” He kept his hands to himself, but he leaned in slightly. “Close your eyes. I won't touch you, I promise.” Peter did as he was told. “You remember the other night at my place? I was so scared, about a lot of things.. But you smiled at me and you held me and you told me it was going to be okay. You said you weren't going to leave me and I felt safe and I felt loved. Do you remember?”

 

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but he nodded.

 

“I won't touch you, if you don't want me to, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you. I'll never stop being here for you, I'm not leaving and I'll never let anyone hurt you again.”

 

Peter opened his eyes, a little more focused. He leaned forward, reaching his hand out to Wade's, shaking the entire time. He almost pulled back when they touched, but instead he grabbed on, pulling Wade toward him. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting Peter set the pace, following only where he was led.

 

“Can I hold you?”

 

Peter nodded, burying his face in Wade's chest as the man gently wrapped his arms around him. Wade ran his hands along the back of Peter's head and whispered in his ear. “It's okay.. I've got you..”

 

Peter let the tears flow, his whole body shaking as Wade held him. He screamed and cried and Wade took it all.

 

May stood at the door, watching them when Detective Coleman walked up. “Hello again, Mrs. Parker. I'm here to speak with Peter.”

 

“If you could just come back later..” She closed the door, giving them some privacy.

 

“We really should just-”

 

“I'm sorry, it wasn't a request.” She stood in front of the door.

 

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Okay. 4Pm?”

 

She agreed, resting against the door, listening. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, the nurse was shaking her shoulder to wake her up. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing but silence. She pushed it open, smiling a little at the sight.

 

Wade was lying down on the side of the bed, Peter was curled against him, snoring. She set an alarm on her phone and went over to her own bed, getting some much needed rest. When it went off, Peter was still sleeping, but Wade was awake.

 

“Hey.” She whispered, trying not to wake Peter. “We have an hour before the detective comes back to talk to him.”

 

He smiled at her, looking down at the small boy in his arms. “He's going to wake up soon..” He ran a hand down Peter's arm. “I don't want to spook him.”

 

“Good luck getting up.” Peter had his one good arm curled around Wade's back clinging to his shirt.

 

Wade figured that it would be worse if he woke up on his own. “Peter.. It's Wade. It's time to wake up..” He whispered softly. “Wake up, baby boy..”

 

Peter's eyes started to move, opening slowly. He took a deep breath and smelled Wade, felt his breath prickling his ear. He turned his head sleepily, brushing his lips softly against Wade's. Wade stayed still, not wanting to pull away, but worried about scaring him off if he kissed back.

 

Peter started to pull back, unsure of why Wade wasn't kissing him. His eyes wandered to the older man, realizing where he was and what he was doing. He pulled his hand from around Wade's chest. For just a moment, he had forgotten.. “Sorry..”

 

Wade smiled at him. “Hey, you don't have to say that.” His hand kept running along Peter's arm gently. “I love kissing you. I just didn't want to scare you.” He pointed over to May. “Plus, you're aunt's watching, so.. Awkward..”

 

Peter nodded, smiling just a tiny bit.

 

“We need to talk.” Peter's smile faded. “I know you don't want to talk about what happened..” He kept his voice low and soft. “But I need you to do it.”

 

“..Why?” Peter buried his head, wanting to escape the conversation.

 

“Because he hurt you and I need him to pay for that.” He rested his head gently on top of Peter's.

 

“I don't want you to know..” His breath stuttered. “What he did to me..”

 

Wade was silent for a moment. “Do you think I'm hideous?”

 

Peter's head shot up. “No. You know I don-”

 

“Do you think I'm disgusting?”

 

“Wade.. Wha-?” He was confused and offended that Wade would question him.

 

“Do you think I don't deserve to be love?”

 

Tears spilled from Peter's eyes. “No! Why are you-?”

 

“Because I thought those things about myself, Peter. For a long time after..” He trailed off. “I thought that I deserved everything that happened, and I pushed away everyone that cared about me.” He had completely forgotten about May sitting next to them, staring into Peter's eyes. “I thought that no one would look at me and see **me** , that that would only see what had happened to me, so I shut them out.”

 

He slowly raised a hand to rub Peter's cheek. “Then I met you. You saw **me**. Not my scars, not my anger or my past, just.. Me.” Peter's eyes were locked with his and they were the only two people in the world as Wade spoke.

 

“Twelve years ago, my fiance and I moved into a new home..”

 

“Wade, you don't have to..” Peter's hand was on his, squeezing.

 

“I know, but I want to.” He continued. “We set up the basement as a movie theater on our first night. That was our thing- movie night. I was get it ready, she went to make popcorn.. Next thing I know, everything's just gone. The gas line had been set up wrong, when she turned on the microwave.. Nobody knows how I survived the blast or being buried under the debris.. But I did, even if I didn't want to at the time.”

 

Peter's fingers were intertwined with his and he brought them up to his lips to kiss the man's knuckles.

 

“Now, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore now that you know what happened to me.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I don't care.. I still love you.”

 

“And I love you. No matter what happened, I will still love you. May will still love you. Please, trust us.”

 

Peter looked over to May and saw her with her hands clasped in front of her face, as if she was pleading with him. He nodded almost imperceptibly. “Okay.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Peter recounts what happened to him, so there is a vague description of rape and violence.
> 
> I think you'll like the ending, though :)

“Do you want us here with you?” Wade asked softly. Peter whispered something to him and Wade nodded, asking to speak with May in the hallway. “He doesn't want you to hear it.” He put his hand up, wanting to finish speaking. “I think he's right. You know what happened, he doesn't want to put you through more than that.”

 

“I need to be there for him.” She felt hurt that he didn't want her there.

 

“If he think it's going to hurt you, it's going to hurt him. I know it's not fair, but he doesn't need that extra stress.” She could see in his eyes that he really was sorry, but he was trying to do what was best for Peter.

 

“I'll go get us dinner, then.” She headed down the hallway, leaving them alone.

 

When Detective Coleman walked into the room, he was obviously uncomfortable seeing them on the bed together. He greeted them and introduced himself to Peter before asking Wade to leave.

 

“No.” Peter grabbed him tight, not liking the underlying anger he felt coming from the man.

 

“I'm not leaving unless Peter says he wants me to.”

 

The detective tightened his lips, pulling out his notebook. “Okay. Start from the beginning. How did you get to the rail yard?”

 

“We were working on a project..”

 

“We?”

 

Peter confirmed the names of everyone in the group. “They took my clothes and my stuff and they left me.” The betrayal in his voice was so obvious it hurt to hear. “I was walking to the exit and this guy.. He offered me his phone..” He shivered. “I was so stupid.”

 

“Shh..” Wade kept him on track with soft words and gentle touches.

 

“He grabbed me, held me down..” He looked up at Wade. “I fought him, I did.. I scratched him and I screamed. I tried..” He said it like he needed Wade to know that he didn't just take it.

 

Wade told Peter how strong he was and how he was proud of him.

 

“Where did you scratch him?” The detective continued writing his notes.

 

“On his neck.” Peter pointed to the left side. “Then he hit me and he..” He didn't know how to say it without gagging at the memory. He paused, burying his face in Wade's chest. “He made me suck him and then he choked me.” He swallowed hard, remembering how easy it had been for the man to put him out.

 

“Keep going, please.” The detective droned out.

 

“He'll talk when he's ready.” Wade glared at him.

 

Peter picked up where he left off after a few moments. “When I woke up, he was already in me.. I threw dirt in his face and I crawled away, but-” He gasped, his hand jerking up to his throat. “He caught me, put his belt..” His breathing was becoming ragged.

 

“It's okay, I'm here. He can't hurt you..” He held Peter until he calmed down, glaring at the detective, **daring** him to say something to rush him.

 

“When he was done, he made me kneel. He had a pipe.. Then, nothing..”

 

“Can you describe him?”  
  
Peter nodded. He would never forget his face as long as he lived. “Tall. Maybe six feet? Older, I don't know how much, but his hair was white and short.”

 

“Weight? Approximately?”

 

“I don't know.. Average? Kind of like you.” The man was bigger than Peter, but not as big as Wade. The detective was kind of in between.

 

“Do you remember what he was wearing?”

 

“His jacket..” Peter motioned around his collar. “It had fur.”

 

“Is there anything else you can remember? Every little detail helps.” His words were still shut off, emotionless.

 

“He was smoking. A cigarette.” Peter's brow furrowed, trying to remember anything else. “He had nice shoes.” Now that he was thinking about it, it seemed odd. At the end, when the man was circling him, he had stared at them.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They just looked.. Expensive. They were shiny, like they were brand new.”

 

“Okay, good. Anything else?” Peter shook his head. “If you do think of anything..” He glanced over at Wade for a split second. “If you need anything.. Call me.”

 

Wade bit his tongue as the man handed Peter a card. He would have a word with the detective later, once Peter was comfortable at home.

 

“I love you.” He placed a soft, hesitant kiss to the top of Peter's head. “Just so you know.”

 

“Thanks.” They sat in silence for a few moments. “I don't like him.”

 

Wade chuckled. “Me either, kid.”

 

When May got back, they ate dinner and talked, Wade never leaving Peter's side. She was relieved to see that Peter seemed better. He was still quiet, but he didn't look like he was scared of his own shadow anymore.

 

It was the middle of the night when Wade was woken up by small whimpers. Peter was still asleep, but his head was turning and he was sweating. Wade sat down next to him, resting his head next to Peter's, shushing him and comforting him until he started to calm down. He stayed through the night, there when Peter needed him, sleeping when he didn't.

 

They spent three more days in the hospital before Peter was discharged with a long list of care instructions and a sling. They drove to Wade's house and unloaded their bags before crashing on the couch. May sat in the large recliner while Peter laid with his head in Wade's lap.

 

“I want you to stay here.” Wade broke the silence. “Both of you.”

 

Peter sat up and looked over at May. She looked like she was going to say something, but didn't. “We can't- I mean.. You don't have to..”

 

“I just want to be able to keep you safe. I have security and more than enough space.”

 

“No.” May caught both of their attention with a single word. “I think just Peter should stay.” They were both caught off guard by her response, looking at each other in confusion. “I'll stay here during the day, but at night, he needs you.” She smiled at Wade. She'd seen him spend every night next to Peter, barely sleeping so that he could rest. “I think it's what's best for you, sweetie, but only if you want to.”

 

“Yeah, I want to.” He smiled a little brighter than before.

 

While she was at her house to grab more of Peter's things, May called Detective Coleman to see if they had any updates. He said they were still processing the samples from the hospital, but he would call as soon as he could. She hung up feeling frustrated. Wade told her that Peter was able to give a very detailed description, they should have known something already.

 

They'd settled into their new routine, May would spend the morning with them, give them some space during the day and be back for dinner. Sometimes they watched a movie or played a game, but Peter didn't want to go outside, not until they had caught the man that hurt him.

 

It was winter break at school a few weeks later when May brought up the topic of going back. Even though David and Ryan had both been expelled, he still didn't feel safe. “Can't I just test out? You know I'm smart enough.”

 

“Do you really think you'll get into MIT with a GED, Peter?” She knew that was his dream, it was the entire reason he'd taken the Stark internship the summer before his Sophomore year.

 

“She's right.” Wade chimed in from the kitchen. Since Peter had been released, Wade had taken over most of the cooking, having Peter teach him. It was his way of taking care of Peter while making him feel needed. “But..”

 

“Oh, there's a 'but'..” Peter peaked over the back of the couch excitedly.

 

“There are a lot of options for graduating that don't involve actually going to school. He could do online, private tutoring, homeschooling..”

 

She sighed, not wanting to bring down Peter's enthusiasm. “I'll look into it. But you're going to graduate and get a real diploma.” She held up her hand, excusing herself as he phone rang.

 

Peter watched the man in the kitchen and smiled just thinking about how amazing Wade was to him. He held Peter every night, let him lead when he wanted affection, never pushing him.. There had been a few times where he hadn't heard the man coming and he panicked, but Wade helped him through that too. He didn't know what he would do without him.

 

May shut the door behind her as she walked back in, staring at her phone. “That was HR at the office.. My old boss got fired. They want me to come back and take her job.”

 

“That's awesome! I hated that lady.”

 

“I don't think I should.” She looked conflicted.

 

“Why not?”  
  
“Because I want to be here for you, Peter..” She sat down next to him. “Wade already took care of it, I don't need to work for a while.”

 

“I know you don't **need** to, but..” He tried to phrase it in a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings. “Being here all the time is driving us both crazy.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“It's okay! I know it's not me or Wade, this situation just sucks. This is such a great opportunity for you, you have to take it.” Before she could say anything, he continued. “You can still come by all the time and we'll have breakfast and dinner together and Wade will take care of me.”

 

“I don't know..”

 

“Look, Aunt May.. In a few years, I'll be in college and then what will you do?” He frowned. “I can't let you give this up for me. If you go back and you hate it, then you can quit, but please don't say no because of me.”

 

She sighed. He was right and they both knew it. Peter needed space if he was going to continue to get better and she needed to have something in her life other than worrying about him. “Okay.”

 

Wade chose to announce that dinner was ready at just the right time, waving them both in. After all was said and done, May went back across the street and Wade and Peter sat together on the couch, Peter trailing lazy hands across Wade's chest. He pulled away to turn so that he could face Wade, his feet sticking off the edge of the couch below him.

 

Peter leaned forward, brushing his lips across the older man's, feeling his hands resting gently on his waist. His own hands moved to the back of Wade's head, tilting it back as he sat slightly more upright, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away, an expression on his face that Wade couldn't decipher.

 

“What's wrong?” Wade let his hands fall away, worried about the way that Peter was slouching over, not looking at him. “It's okay.. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

Peter's hands fiddled with each other as he whispered without looking up. “Do you not want me anymore?”

 

Wade felt like his heart had been punched. “Why would you think that?”

 

Wade could see Peter's lip starting to tremble before he started biting it. “You don't like it when I kiss you.. You don't touch me..”

 

“Look at me. Please.” Wade kept his hands to himself, waiting patiently for Peter to gather the courage to look up. “I love kissing you.” The boy nodded, but didn't look like he believed him. “If I tell you something, will you promise to let me explain? Because I don't want you to think the wrong thing..”

 

He nodded again. “I promise.”

 

Wade took a deep breath. “I'm so fucking scared to touch you..” Peter sat still, listening like he said he would as a couple of tears dripped from his eyes. “If I touch you and it scares you or hurts you.. I couldn't live with that. I don't want you to feel that way because of me, not ever.”

 

“But it hurts so much when you don't touch me. It makes me feel like you hate me..” Peter understood that Wade was just protecting him, but he couldn't help the way he felt. When Wade's hands refused to move, he felt like he wasn't worth being touched. Like Wade thought he was disgusting and didn't want to be with him.

 

Wade pulled Peter in, touching their foreheads together. “I'm sorry.. I was just trying to be careful. I could never hate you.” His hands brushed the tears from Peter's face. “If you want me to be more physical with you, I'll try..”

 

“Really?” Peter smiled a little, sitting back to look at him.  
  


Wade nodded. “But we need to set some boundaries. I don't want to do anything that might hurt you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you probably don't want me to touch your neck, right?” Wade was trying to help guide him. “Or your hair?” They both knew those were two of the places that Wade had enjoyed touching before.

 

“Yeah..” Peter agreed. His head was still tender and he had woken up more than once, scratching at his neck because of the nightmares.

 

“Is there anything else you can think of?” Peter shook his head. “Okay, then. We'll go slow, just in case. If you ever want to slow down or stop, please don't push yourself. I'm trusting you to tell me if it's too much.”

 

“Where do we start?”

 

Wade smiled, tapping him on the hip. “I think I know a good place.” He helped Peter shift until he was sitting across Wade's lap. He tugged the boy down for a deep kiss, his hands nervously moving up his thighs.

 

Peter sighed, rolling his hips experimentally. Even he didn't know how he would react until it was happening, but his body wasn't letting him down so far. “Ooh..” He rocked again, enjoying the feeling of Wade rising to meet him. He tugged at Wade's hand until it was on his ass, a small moan slipping out as the man squeezed.

 

Wade could feel Peter hardening on top of him and he kissed deeper, tongue moving deeper and more firmly against the boy's. He leaned forward until they were rocking into an upright position and Wade almost stopped when he heard Peter gasp, but the boy kept kissing him so he kept moving. He turned them around, setting Peter down as he pulled away.

 

“Waade..” He whined, trying to pull the man back in without success. He was about to complain when he felt Wade's mouth at the front of his pants. They were a thin, soft cotton and it didn't take long for the wetness of Wade's mouth to practically melt them away. He arched, his length rubbing along Wade's lips and cheek.

 

Strong arms wrapped underneath his thighs, limiting his movement enough so that Wade could focus his attention without Peter squirming around. It only took a moment for Wade to find the tip, flattening his tongue against it, pinning it between the hot wetness of his mouth and Peter's firm stomach.

 

Peter's head was burying itself between the cushioned back of the couch and his hand was running along the back of Wade's head. When he felt Wade undo the single button on his pants, he bit his lip, trying to prepare himself for the feeling of sliding into the inviting mouth without a barrier. As Wade took him in, he let out a high-pitched cry. Nothing could have prepared him for that feeling..

 

Wade moved slowly, but intentionally, teasing every inch of Peter. He slid the boy down so that his backside was hanging just over the edge of the couch, moving one hand to the base of his cock, holding it firmly. He could tell by the way Peter's breath was getting heavy and the small whimpers that were fighting their way past his red lips, he was getting close.

 

He let his thumb move downward, feeling the tightness building. He rolled his thumb, applying enough pressure to make Peter shudder. He couldn't hold it in much longer, his hand pulling Wade in, unable to control himself as he came in Wade's mouth, dragging across his tongue.

 

Wade held him tight, feeling Peter shake against him as he came down, loving the feeling of the hand clinging to him for dear life. He pulled back, kissing his way up Peter's chest, watching the way his lips had fallen open, but his eyes were still closed. When he took Peter's bottom lip between his teeth, the boy smiled, running his tongue along the man's lips.

 

They kissed lazily, Wade finally allowing himself to openly touch the soft body below him. He let his hands run up Peter's chest and he laughed. He dug his fingers in again and Peter broke their kiss, swatting his hand away with a snicker.

 

“Didn't know you were ticklish.” Wade kept his face buried in Peter's neck as he laughed, reveling in the sound.

 

“Didn't know you were so good with your mouth.” Peter was smiling, curling his legs around Wade.

 

“Not as good as you..”

 

Peter's laughing stilled as he looked over to Wade, taking in a deep breath. At first, Wade thought that he was going to react badly, knowing what had been done to him. Then Peter rolled them over, staring at Wade's bulge.

 

Wade's hands gripped the cushions as Peter worked his lips over the tip before slowly moving deeper. When he felt the boy's cheeks hollowing, he pressed his palms to his eyes, straining.

 

“Stop.” He balled his hands into fists. “Peter, stop.”

 

Peter pulled off of him slowly, sitting back on his heels. He didn't know what to say, didn't know why Wade wanted to stop.

 

“Sorry..” Wade ran his hands over his head. “I don't think I can control myself when you do that.”

 

Peter could tell by the way that Wade was flexing his hands that he was trying not to bury his hands in Peter's hair. He knew he should be sympathetic, but there was a fire in him that he didn't want to let go. He wrapped his hands around Wade's girth and licked his lips. “But I want to taste you..”

 

Wade's hips lifted off of the couch, arching into the touch as his knuckles turned white and he had to stop. He pulled Peter's hand off of him, knowing that if he bucked up like that or grabbed him like he wanted to while he was in Peter's mouth, the kid would freak.

 

Peter almost whined as Wade removed him, but then he was being led into the bedroom, confused. He sat on the bed, watching Wade digging in one of his dresser drawers. When Wade turned around holding a dangling pair of metal handcuffs, Peter's eyes widened.

 

“Not for you, baby boy.” Wade look his shirt off and sat on the edge next to Peter. “So I can't hurt you.” He handed him the cuffs.

 

“Wade, you won-”

 

“I can't take that chance.” He put his lips on Peter's ear. “I can't control myself when you touch me, Peter. You just.. You wreck me.”

 

Peter shivered at the thought that he could affect the man so much. He watched Wade slide up the bed, getting comfortable against the pillows before motioning for Peter to follow. He crawled up Wade's body, straddling his chest. He clicked one cuff around Wade's wrist, guiding his hands above his head. He looped the metal around one of the bars of Wade's headboard before clicking the other side closed over his other wrist.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

Wade gave a testing tug. “Yeah.”

 

Peter scooted back, sitting on his knees between Wade's legs. He took a deep breath, looking at Wade sprawled out in front of him. He tugged the man's pants off, taking his first look at him completely nude. He was long and lean and though Peter didn't have any experience with dicks other than his own, he was fairly certain Wade was well above average.

 

He took his time, driving the man man below him mad with long licks to his inner thighs follow by nibbles and kisses on his sensitive skin before finally moving back to his dick. He didn't try to take it as deep as he had before. Even though he was pretty much healed, he was still scared to try for fear that he might react and ruin the mood.

 

The sound of metal on metal rang out in Peter's ear as he stroked Wade's thick base and focused on swirling his tongue until Wade was gripping the bars above his bed, cursing and begging him for more. Wade was arching his back and digging his hips into the bed to keep from thrusting into his mouth.

 

Peter pulled back his mouth, stroking him with a twist at the tip, just how he liked it. He looked up at Wade, their eyes locking as he came, streaking up Peter's cheek, dripping down across his lips. Peter closed his eyes, not expecting it to come so soon. Wade closed his eyes, wanting to remember that image for the rest of his life.

 

Peter crawled back up, straddling his thighs as he reached forward to open the cuffs. Wade's first free hand went to his face, thumb smearing the slick substance across Peter's swollen lips, groaning as the boy's lips parted. “Fuck, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen..” Peter took the thumb in his mouth, swirling his tongue around to taste Wade. “Oh god, I was wrong..”

 

Peter nipped the finger in his mouth, smirking. “I think I need a shower.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings. It's Peter's birthday (I just used Tom's birthday since I couldn't find it specified anywhere). It starts out great, but it might not end that way..

Peter sat on the edge of the exam bed as the doctor shifted his arm in different directions, stopping when he felt resistance. He gently set the arm down along Peter's side, smiling. “You're making good progress, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter smiled, glad to hear that he and Wade's hard work was paying off. It had been five months since he had surgery on his shoulder and his mobility had finally caught up to where it was before. He still had a long way to go for it to be to completely healed and he'd come to terms with the fact that he might never get there, but he was finally starting to feel a little less broken.

 

“Keep it up, guys. You're doing great.” The doctor looked over to Wade. “Now, for the best news. Your final testing has come back and you're both officially 100% STD free.” He handed a piece of paper to Peter that showed his latest blood work results.

 

After the initial testing came back negative, Peter had thought that was it, but it turned out to not be that simple. The last test was his fourth and final and all he could do was stare at the paper. He didn't know what any of it meant except for the “NEGATIVE” written near the top. He smiled to Wade, seeing him holding a paper in his hands as well.

 

“Wait, both?”

 

“I had them check me too. Just in case.” Wade winked and Peter blushed. The doctor used that as an excuse to say his goodbyes, wishing them the best of luck.

 

“So what do you want to eat, birthday boy? We can go anywhere you want.”

 

In the past couple of months, Peter and Wade had started to enter the world again. They both had their own insecurities and fears, but they worked through them together. Peter was especially nervous about the fact that it had been so long and they still had no information about the man that attacked him.

 

His other worry was the publicity surrounding what had happened to him. They had been able to keep his name and picture out of the press because he was a minor, but the details were made available in the hope of gaining information. At first, Peter worried that every person that looked at him would **know**. Even though his injuries had healed and he looked fine, he thought that they would somehow be able to tell it was him.

 

Wade had other worries, mostly revolving around the way Peter would be affected by people reacting to him. It was mostly hushed whispers, but every now and again, someone would shout or approach them and he didn't want Peter to get hurt.

 

Peter smiled, thinking about it as they walked out of the doctor's office. “Pizza.” In the car, Peter leaned over. “Can we take it to go?”

 

Wade chuckled. “You're a bad influence on me, kid.”

 

They grabbed their pizza and headed back to the house, getting cozy with a midday movie. It was only 2pm when the credits rolled. Peter stretched his arms, laying himself down on Wade's lap, looking up at him. Wade ran his fingers through Peter's hair.

 

“I want to have sex.”

 

Wade ran his eyes over Peter's face, trying to read him. “Are you sure?”

 

Peter smiled and nodded. They had been building up to it for a while, exploring and pleasing each other in every other way. He knew it was just an arbitrary date, but his birthday felt like the right time for Wade to finally make love to him.

 

Wade led his to the bedroom, pulling Peter onto his lap to kiss him, but Peter ducked his head to the side. “Not like this.” The majority of their encounters had been with Peter on top and at first, it had helped him to feel safe and in control. He loved it, but he wanted to give himself to Wade completely and that meant trusting him completely. “I want you on top of me..”

 

Wade thought about arguing, but he trusted that Peter knew his limits and would stop them if he needed. He kissed the boy as he picked him up, crawling on his knees across the bed until he could set Peter down on the pillows.

 

Wade reached over, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the bedside table. Peter grabbed his wrist and took the condom, leaning over to put it back in the drawer. “Just me and you..” Peter could see him struggling with the decision, but it didn't take long for him to kiss Peter, pressing the boy's head into the pillows.

 

Wade would normally do a long, drawn out build up before even starting to prep his partner, but he knew that Peter was going to need extra care, so he started right away. His tongue left Peter's lips, kissing and nipping his way down the slender neck to his chest. He pulled Peter's tanned nipple into his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth as his hands opened Peter's legs.

 

He moved down Peter's chest, teasing his navel as he opened the cap, pouring a thick dollop onto his fingers. He massaged Peter's tight entrance, not pressing in until his tongue was swirling around the tip of Peter's cock.

 

He kept it slow, watching Peter closely for any sign of discomfort as he delved deeper. Peter was sighing, cheek pressed against the soft pillow and Wade continued. He circled again with two fingers, stretching the outside before sliding in. Peter was biting his lip, arching into Wade's mouth, focusing on the warmth there.

 

Wade took his time, waiting until Peter started to push back against him, asking for more. Once he had the third finger in, he moved his mouth back to Peter's, not wanting him to finish too early as the sensations built. “I'm ready..” Peter breathed between kisses.

 

“Just a little more.” Wade spread him a little longer, knowing that he was probably right, but wanting to be sure. When he pulled out, he coated himself with a liberal amount of lubricant before aligning himself. He kissed Peter lightly, watching his face as he sunk inside, pausing after the first inch.

 

Peter's mouth fell open as he inhaled as if he was stealing the breath from Wade. Wade had one hand on the back of his head, thumb rubbing his cheek. “Breathe..” He hadn't realized he was holding the breath, letting it out shakily.

 

Wade continued, feeling Peter's hands wrapped around his biceps, tugging him as he arched off of the bed. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah..” Peter closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling and keeping himself calm. Peter was grateful when Wade stilled, fully seated in him. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just **so much**.

 

Wade kissed him passionately, his hand at the back of Peter's neck to lift him upward slightly. Peter's arms wrapped around Wade's back, meeting his eagerness with just as much energy. Wade began moving when he felt Peter relax below him.

 

Peter trembled and moaned, bringing his legs up to wrap around Wade's waist. He dropped his head back to the pillow, followed by Wade with his tongue on Peter's neck. Wade kept his pace slow, dragging in and out, his lips able to feel Peter's skin heating up.

 

Groans and cries getting louder were the sign that he needed to move his hands to Peter's hips, pulling him down to meet his thrusts as he picked up the pace. He sat back, changing the angle as he lifted Peter's hips off of the bed.

 

“Nngh, fu-” Peter brought the back of his hand to his mouth, biting into his pinky to keep from screaming as he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot through him.

 

“Nuh-uh.. I want to hear you..” Wade wanted to make Peter scream and beg and lose his mind, there was no way he would let him hide. He instinctively moved his hands to pull away Peter's, moving them to the bed. As he felt the small wrists in his hands, he froze. He wasn't supposed to do that.

 

He looked into Peter's eyes and saw nothing but lust as the boy nodded, letting him know it was okay. Still, it felt wrong.. Wade moved his hands to intertwine his fingers with Peter's before continuing to move.

 

Their bodies were flush against each other, Peter's hardness trapped between them. With each upshot, he shivered and his chest puffed as his breath huffed.

 

“Harder.” Wade's hips snapped involuntarily at the request, letting out his own groan. “Ahh- Yes.. Yes, like that.” Peter knew that Wade liked it when he was vocal, telling Wade what he wanted done to him, and if the man just needed some encouragement to know that Peter wanted more, he would give it to him. “It's so- Mm.. So good.”

 

Wade was fully aware that Peter was going to be the death of him and he embraced it completely. He hunched his back, giving him room to stroke Peter as he moved. He set a quick, heavy pace as he tugged the boy, feeling his heels digging into his back. Peter's hands were gripping his shoulders tight, clinging to him to help move with Wade.

 

He could feel it building up inside him, the same hot exhilaration as he'd felt so many times before, but **so** much stronger. He bit his lip as he came, his muscles spasming out of his control as he released onto Wade's hand and his stomach. He kept stretching and rolling his hips in time with Wade as he started coming down from the high.

 

Wade groaned, hyper-aware of everything as Peter constricted around him. He let himself go just after, not able or wanting to hold out any longer. He stilled inside of the boy's melted body, giving them both a moment before kissing Peter as he slid out. He laid down beside him, continuing to kiss him idly as their senses came back to them.

 

  
Peter broke away first, needing to catch his breath. “Best. Present. Ever.” He laughed against Wade's lips, feeling his smile.

 

“Just wait..” He flopped onto his back, his body exhausted. “The night isn't over yet.”

 

“I don't know if I can do that again tonight..”

 

Wade elbowed him slightly. “Settle down, that's not what I meant. I have another present for you.” Peter turned to his side, a curious look on his face. “Your friends are throwing you a party.”

 

Peter laid his head on Wade's chest, not sure what to say. He wanted to be excited, but he was nervous.

 

“You don't have to go.” He stroked the boy's back. “Or I can go with you.”

 

“No, I want to go, it's just..” Peter had a habit of looking for the man that hurt him when they were out, paranoid that they were going to cross paths. When it got too crowded, he couldn't keep up and it made him panic.

 

“I've got a guest list. There won't be anyone there that you don't approve of. You'll be surrounded by your friends and you'll be completely safe.” Wade could feel him smiling against his chest.

 

“You've just thought of everything, haven't you?”

 

“Better fuckin' believe it.” His hands were in Peter's hair, one of their favorite places. “You should go and have fun.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“You friend Liz's house. She and Ned put it together.” Wade knew they needed to get up to shower, but he was content just talking. “I hear her family's loaded so you know it's gonna be good.”

 

Peter chuckled. “Yeah? I hear you're loaded too, but you haven't thrown any kick ass parties.”

 

“Are you challenging me? You think I can't throw a party?” Wade sat up and stared at him indignantly.

 

“I dunno.. I mean, you might be too old for partying..” Peter was instantly under attack, Wade's hands digging into his ticklish sides.

 

“I'll show you, you brat!” He pulled Peter across his lap. “You should respect your elders..” He softly swatted Peter across his naked bottom, making him laugh. He smacked him again, a little harder and Peter yelped but was still smiling. The air in the room changed as his hand came down a third time and Peter had to bite the blanket to keep himself from moaning.

 

Wade continued, alternating sides and Peter was rubbing his dick on Wade's leg, hard and wet again already. “Do you like that, baby boy?”

 

Peter's teeth and fingers were tearing into the blanket as he nodded. He was still so sensitive from the best orgasm of his life and he could feel Wade hardening below him as well.

 

“Come here.” Wade helped Peter up, sitting him on his lap. He lowered Peter onto him in one smooth motion, the boy still wide open and even slicker than before. Wade dug his fingers into Peter's ass, rubbing the tender flesh as Peter rolled his hips.

 

Being on top was entirely different and Peter's breath stuttered as he felt how deep Wade was inside him. It didn't take long, both already oversensitive from their first round. Wade shifted so that he was sitting against the headboard and he let Peter ride him.

 

When Wade got the feeling that Peter was getting close, he reached around in front of him, but was stopped. Peter guided his hands back to his ass, leaning over Wade. Peter's arms grabbed the bars above the bed, taking some of the strain off of his legs as they started to shake. “Spank me.”

 

Wade did as he was told and Peter gasped, coming across Wade's chest without even being touched. Peter stayed sprawled above him, flushing down his chest all the way to his come-slicked cock and Wade could see himself disappearing into the boy as he bucked up into him and let himself go.

 

Wade caught him as Peter's body went slack on top of his. He rolled Peter's head off of his shoulder to make sure he was all right. “Hey..” He tapped the boy's face gently, relieved when he saw eyelashes flickering. “Peter..”

 

“Hmm?” He hummed nonchalantly.

 

“You okay?”

 

Peter smiled, eyes still heavy. “Yeah.. Just felt a little dizzy.”

 

“Did I just fuck you unconscious?” Wade asked out loud, sounding proud of himself.

 

“Don't get too full of yourself.” Peter chuckled.

 

“Actually, you're the one full of me..” He smirked.

 

“Touche.” Peter snuggled into his neck, wanting to drift to sleep.

 

“Don't go out on me now, kid. We've got to get cleaned up, you have a party to get to.”

 

Peter nodded, much more relaxed about going. He sighed as he lifted himself off of Wade, already missing the feeling. Wade watched him, biting his lip as the cool air hit him, so different from Peter's warm body.

 

They showered and Wade helped Peter pick an outfit. They stopped to eat on the way and Wade made sure that Peter knew he would come get him at any time, if we wanted. When they pulled up, they were stopped at the gate and asked to give a name before being let inside. “You weren't kidding about the guest list..”

 

Wade smiled and Peter leaned over to kiss him before getting out of the car. “Thanks.”

 

When Peter walked through the door, Liz was the first one to greet him. “Hey! Come in!”

 

There may have been a guest list, but it seemed like the entire school was on it. He looked at the crowd, anxiety building in him until he saw the familiar face run at him. “Hi, thanks.”

 

“I think Ned's in the corner, we've got some consoles set up. There's a band over this way..” She showed him around for a few minutes and he was in awe of all the trouble she went through to set everything up for him. There was a big 'Happy Birthday' sign hanging above the makeshift stage where the band had set up, but not begun to play. She sighed. “Sorry, I've gotta go get rid of my dad, he's **not** supposed to be here tonight..”

 

She left Peter to mingle and he wandered to where Ned and MJ were sitting. There were a few TVs side by side with a set of couches and chairs surrounding them. Ned was busy yelling at the screen while MJ leaned against the arm of the couch looking unimpressed. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Peter smiled a little, propping himself against a table not too far from her. She squinted at him and he squirmed a little. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“No.. You just have this weird glow going on..” She motioned in his general direction, eyebrow up.

 

“Uh, what?” He tried not to blush, shifting on his feet.

 

“You pregame?”

 

“No..?” Should he have said yes? He'd rather her think he had a couple drinks than that he spent the day having mind-blowing sex.

 

“Sure..” She nodded like she didn't believe him before turning her attention back to the screen just in time to see the game ending. Peter sighed, she definitely thought he had just been drinking.

 

Ned whined at the screen for a second before looking over, finally noticing Peter. “Peter! Happy birthday, man!” The big guy got up and hugged Peter tightly. A few months ago that might have sent him panicking, but as long as he saw a major touch coming, he was okay for the most part.

 

They caught up for a while, listened to the band play and all around had a great time. Peter had been a little anxious at first, but as he settled in, surrounded by friends he missed so much, he had started to loosen up.

 

He excused himself to get another drink, walking through the main room to the kitchen where there was a huge spread of food and beverages. He grabbed a little sandwich and a can of Coke and started to walk back to where he left his friends.

 

He got to the edge of the room when his entire world stopped spinning. His eyes had just been running across the crowd of people when he stopped on silver hair. His breath caught in his chest as the man turned, in what seemed like slow motion, to face him. As they made eye contact through the mob of people, Peter's large brown eyes connected with familiar, ice blue. The man blinked and then smiled and Peter dropped everything he was holding.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter are for kidnapping and me generally just being really mean to Peter. Nothing sexual or even violent, though.
> 
> I have introduced a few other characters to help. They aren't a huge part of the story, but I hope you guys like them.

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process what he was seeing. There was no way.. He couldn't be there. When he saw Liz walk up to the man, he wanted to scream, tell her to run away before he hurt her, but then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They smiled at each other and Peter's body started to shut down. He wasn't just imagining it, the man was really there.. And Liz knew him?

Wade. He needed to call Wade.. He reached into his pocket for his phone, but when he looked up, the man was gone. He looked around but he didn't see him anywhere.. He had to get out. Every inch of him was screaming to run, so he did, but it felt like he was moving through syrup as he stumbled against the wall, his vision blinking in and out.

Eventually he made it outside into the empty backyard, the cold air stinging his skin without his jacket. He looked around, trying to find a way out, a gate.. Anything. The light flooding out from the large windows was no help in illuminating the large fence, too far away to see any details. He shuffled toward it, trying to focus the shaking of his hands long enough to pull up Wade's number.

He felt like he was spinning in circles, dizzy from the ragged breathing. He could hear Wade on the other end of the line, but he couldn't speak.

“Peter? What's wrong?”

He gasped, almost to the fence. He just needed to stabilize himself.

“I'm on my way! I'm coming for you, okay?”

Suddenly the phone was ripped out of his hands and there was an arm round his neck, elbow just under his chin. “You must be Peter.” The man swung him around, putting his back against the fence for support as he hoisted the boy in the air. Peter stared into the house, seeing so many people, dancing and laughing. If any of them would just look outside, they'd see.. He looked at the ground and saw his phone still glowing and the last though he had before he passed out was that Wade was going to come for him. Wade would find him.

Once the kid was dead weight, the man dragged him to the end of the fence and through the back garage. He really didn't want to do this in his Jaguar, but he didn't see much of an option. The boy had surprised him and he was thinking on his feet, doing what he had to do. He popped the trunk, setting the boy inside before rummaging through the shelves of junk until he found a roll of tape.

He reached in the trunk, wrapping the boy's hands behind his back, then his ankles before unrolling the tape around his head. He covered his mouth and eyes, wrapping it several times.

When Peter woke up, everything was black, he couldn't move his hands and his feet only had a foot or so on each side to kick. He tried to cry out, but it was muffled. He could feel the stickiness of the tape and he rubbed his face on the carpet below him, hoping that he could peel it off, but it was wrapped too tightly.

He could feel the rumble of the engine and the bumps in the road and he could guess where he was. He tried to think, but he couldn't come up with anything. Even if he managed to get out, he couldn't see, he couldn't walk.. He curled up, just hoping that Wade would find him and it would all be over soon.

When he felt the car stop, Peter braced himself. He could hear the latch of the trunk releasing and he was being picked up. His head hung upside down, swaying with each step and he couldn't do anything but go along for the ride.

“What the fuck, man?” Peter tensed as he heard someone bark out as a heavy door slammed shut behind them.

“Keep working.” A whole new level of terror ran through him as he heard that voice, the one he'd never forget.

There were so many sounds, the grind of heavy machinery and metal on metal. Peter was torn from his thoughts as he was dropped on the ground, head knocking against the wall. He groaned, but it was swallowed by his bindings. As he slumped forward, his hands bumped another wall. There was a loud slam of a door and Peter huddled into the corner best he could, trying to hear what they were saying over the noise.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Not your concern.”

“Like hell it isn't!”

“I'm taking care of it.”

“What are we supposed to do with him?”

“I don't care, just keep him alive until I come back. I need to lay low until this blows over, then I'll deal with him, now get back to work.”

Suddenly, the door was open and he slid down to the ground when his feet were pulled out from under him. He felt the tape on his feet being cut apart and he instinctually pulled his legs to his chest, trying to keep his knees pressed tightly together as he screamed. Not again..

A strong hand on his ankle yanked him down and he felt cold metal before he was released, door slamming shut again. He listened, making sure that he was alone before he tugged on his legs. His right leg moved freely, but his left was tethered, a thick chain wrapped around him, the loud jangle of metal echoing in the small room. He bent back to touch the restraints, confirming what his ears had told him, with the addition of a padlock.

He leaned against the wall, trying not to think of every worst case scenario that came to his mind. Without his sight it was hard to tell how much time had passed, but eventually he found himself lying on the ground, curled up around himself the best he could. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, but he woke up needing to use the bathroom.

Humiliation ran through him at the thought of having to lay in his own filth and something inside of him snapped. He might not be able to do much, but he was going to fight as much as he could. He just had to get by until Wade got to him. He stretched on the ground, twisting and grunting as he tried to shift his arms underneath his legs. He got them just under the back of his thighs when he paused, needing a short break. His shoulder ached, but he continued until his hands were stuck at the chain.

He rubbed the tape against the chain, back and forth until he heard it starting to tear. The sound encouraged him to keep moving, ignoring the way the metal was scratching across his ankle. When he finally felt it give, he pulled his hands apart, tossing the tape away.

His hands went up to his head, feeling how the tape ran all the way around, covering most of his head. He tried to find the end, but he couldn't tell it from the rest. He moved to the front, attempting to peel it down, frustrated when it wasn't budging.

He took a deep breath before he started feeling around the room, starting with following the chain to where it was anchored. His hands stopped at a cold, smooth surface and it only took a second of feeling to realize that it was a toilet. He lifted his hands up, searching the wall in hopes of finding a sink. When he hit it, it was a small victory, but one he needed desperately.

Peter turned the knob just slightly, not wanting to make much noise. He got his fingers wet and started running them along the edges of the tape, slowly being able to peel it away as the adhesive loosened. He started at his eyes, gingerly pulling it away until he could see out of one side, pausing to take in his surroundings.

He didn't find anything he didn't already know. He was in a barren room, nothing but a toilet, sink and door. He went back to working on the tape, not sure how much time he was going to have. When he got it separated from his face, he tried to tear it, but it was too thick and slick. Instead, he lifted it over his head, trying to hold his hair as he pulled it. He was almost glad that his mouth was still covered when he yanked it, not ready for the stinging pain.

Since it was out of his eyes, he decided to leave it for later, working instead on uncovering his mouth. He did the same, but left the loose tape hanging around his neck. He leaned over the sink, drinking in the water. He took a moment to relieve himself before getting back to work, wetting his hair enough to take the rest of the tape off, throwing it into the corner with the other tape.

He jumped and pulled away when the door began to open, tucking himself back in the corner. Peter brought his knees up to his chest, watching the man that walked in. The man's dark brown eyes stared at him from under his black beanie, as if considering what to do. He looked over to the tape on the floor and then back at him.

The grip on his knees tightening as the man crouched down in front of him, invading his space. His lips tightened as the man reached into his sweatshirt pocket, pulling something out that Peter couldn't identify. He didn't break eye contact with Peter for a second as he flipped a switch and electricity popped from the end. 

Peter's eyes widened, staring at the taser less than a foot away from him. “You ever been tased?” The man held it closer and Peter shook his head softly, pressing himself further against the wall. “Don't cause me any problems and we'll keep it that way.”

He nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. As the man walked out the door, he laid down on the ground again, feeling the hopelessness sinking back into him.

–

Wade drove as fast as he could, but it was over an hour drive. Without traffic, he might be able to make it in just under an hour if he didn't get pulled over. He tried to call Peter back, but his phone just rang and rang.

When he finally pulled up, the man watching the gate remembered him and let him through. He rushed through the door, grabbing the first person he saw to ask for Peter. When Liz overheard him asking she walked over. “Hey, are you looking for Peter?”

“Yeah. Where is he?”

“I don't know, he just disappeared like an hour ago. I figured he needed some space..” She hadn't thought it was a big deal at the time, so they hadn't tried to find him. Of course, they didn't know what he had been through, so they wouldn't worry. “Let me ask my dad if he's seen him, he's been keeping an eye on everything.”

Wade followed her through the crowd until she walked up to the only other person in the house that was over 18. Wade watched her talk to him and he swore that if he had hair anywhere on him, it would have been standing on edge. Wade remembered Peter's description of the man that attacked him like he heard it yesterday. Tall, older, short white hair. His eyes dipped down to the man's neck, spotting a rough patch of skin and his jaw tightened. He forced himself to stay calm. He had to find Peter.

“I don't know, sweetie. I saw him a while ago, he looked like he was having fun.” The man spoke with the soft accent that Peter mentioned. He knew who Peter was. If Peter had seen him as well, that would cause problems for him. Wade didn't want to know how far he would go to take care of those problems.

“Do you mind if I check around for him upstairs? He might have just gone to find some place quiet.” Wade needed to search the house. If he was keeping Peter there somewhere, he needed to get to him as soon as possible.

“Sure, sure. I'll keep an eye out for him down here.” Wade wanted to punch the fake smile off of his face and then rip his throat out, but he focused.. He had no idea what state Peter was in and every second could be crucial. He was almost certain that Peter wouldn't be in the house, since he was so open about letting Wade look around.

Wade bolted up the stairs, searching every room inside and out, calling Peter, hoping to at least find his phone. He made his way out to the back yard, talking to himself. “Come on, Peter..” He heard the faint buzz and looked around, finding it toward the back of the yard. He looked around, searching the bushes, the length of the yard and the garage out back before heading back inside.

“No luck?” Wade could have sworn that there was an extra air of smugness in his comment. It all but confirmed that Peter wasn't there anymore.

He shook his head. “If he pops up, can you have Liz text me?”

“Of course.” The man reached out to shake Wade's hand and it made his skin crawl, but he took it. He couldn't let this guy know he was on to him. Not if he wanted to see Peter alive again.

Once he was in his car, down the road and out of sight, he pulled over. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel and had to keep himself from punching through the window. He rested his head on the wheel trying to think of what to do. What was he going to do?

Wade could feel his shoulders starting to shake and he banged his head against the leather. No, he didn't get to be sad. Sad wasn't going to find Peter. He took a few deep breaths, if he wanted to feel something, it needed to be anger. His fingers wrapped around the wheel, knuckles going white before he collected himself.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing an old friend, breathing in and out while he waited. When the line picked up, he didn't wait for a greeting. “Matt, I need your help.”

“What happened?” Wade was already on the way when he explained what had happened. “I'll see you when you get here. I know someone that can help.”

By the time he got to Hell's kitchen it was just after 1am and Matt wasn't alone in his apartment. When Wade walked in, his friend was in the kitchen, pulling a pot off coffee from the counter. Standing across the island from him were two men he'd never met. One was typing away at a laptop on the counter, his scraggly hair looking like he'd just been pulled out of bed. The other was just standing, brooding in all black. He looked dangerous. That was good.

Matt greeted him without looking up, passing him a cup. “Wade, this is David and Frank.”

“Let me guess, the brains..” He pointed to David. “And the brawn?” He motioned to Frank.

“Something like that.” Frank chimed in with a deep, gravelly voice. His haircut and stature definitely screamed special forces.

“David's already working on gathering everything we can find about this guy.” Matt explained.

“What do we know about him?” Wade looked over his shoulder, not understanding a bit of what he saw on the screen.

“Not much yet. They guy's too clean. It takes a lot of resources to be this invisible..” He continued his work, all but ignoring them as he stared at the screen.

“No one's invisible.” Frank set down his cup. It hadn't taken much more than telling the two men there was a kid involved to get them over to Matt's apartment to help. Even though Peter was technically 18, it still hit a sore spot for both of them.

“So, what's the plan?” Wade needed details, needed to know what they were doing to get him back.

“Normally, I'd try to find a way in, some side-guy that we can strong arm into giving us intel, but.. If this guy sees us coming, we won't stand a chance.” David's fingers clicked and clacked on the keys, still digging.

“We need to be stealthy. Once we know where the kid is, we go in. Fast, before they know what's happening.” Frank spoke like someone that had experience with this type of thing.

“I hid Peter's phone in his car, can you track it?”

“Already done, but unless he uses that car to drive to where Peter is, it won't help much.”

“We'll follow him. He'll slip up eventually.” Matt tried to reassure him, but it had the opposite effect.

Wade rubbed his eyes at the word 'eventually'. “What can I do?” He had to do something, he was already starting to go crazy.

“Matt told me you have some military experience?” Wade nodded. “You're with me. Get some sleep tonight, we'll have more tomorrow.”

There was no way Wade was going to be able to sleep, but he shook their hands and saw them out. He stayed up for a while, talking with Matt about the two of them and he felt a little better. They were the best at what they did, if there was any chance of finding Peter, it was with their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter and then maybe a follow-up. I can't thank you guys enough for sticking this out with me and for all of your feedback and encouragement. It's meant so much to me and has kept me really motivated :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings. Typical violence.

Wade was pushing around the last of the eggs Matt had forced on him, telling himself he needed to keep his strength up for what was coming. He had stayed there overnight to save himself the travel time. He grabbed a strip of bacon instead, pulling back just in time to not get hit with the heavy file dropped in front of him.

“Adrian Toomes.” David took his bag from over his shoulder, sitting across from Wade, Frank sitting down next to him. “He owns a salvage company, but it's just a front. His real money comes from dealing heavily modified weaponry.”

“This is.. A lot.” Wade flipped through the pages of the file. “You got all this overnight?”

David scoffed. “No. I got all that during breakfast.” He reached up to grab a cup of coffee from Matt. “Thanks. Frank got us a contact, he's going to get us a meeting in the next few days at their main distribution warehouse. If Toomes is trying to keep a close eye on Peter, he could be there somewhere.”

“To pull this off, you're going to have to come in with big money.” Matt chimed in.

“How big?” Wade didn't care, but he needed to know.

“One million today, five million total.”

“Done. What else?”

David picked back up where he left off, detailing the rest of the plan. Wade continued to thumb through the file, stopping on a familiar face.

Matt could tell that something had changed in Wade's posture. “What is it?”

“This is the detective that was assigned to Peter's case. Six months and no leads..” He stared down at a picture of Detective Coleman. His jaw tightened as he cursed.

–

Peter laid in the corner, stomach growling. He'd eaten at the party a little, but that could have been an entire day before then for all he knew. He went to the sink and drank, hoping that it would appease his stomach or a while. He froze in place as the door opened.

It was a different man than before and Peter wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His soft sweater and round face definitely looked less threatening, but he didn't let his guard down.

“Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you.” The man dragged in a thick comforter, throwing it into the corner. Peter just watched him warily. “You're hungry, right?” He held out a homemade sandwich, wrapped in plastic. He sighed when Peter didn't move to take it.

“Listen, kid.. This isn't what I signed up for.” He didn't specify, but Peter knew what he meant. “But if the boss says to keep you here- alive, that's what I do, otherwise I get a bullet in my head, okay? So please, don't make this harder for either of us.” He held the sandwich out again, an expectant look on his face.

Peter reached out and took it, slowly. When the man left, he fiddled with it, considering his options. He had heard the man say to keep him alive, but how could he really know it was safe? He went over to the blanket that had been dropped, lifting it to check it out. When he decided it seemed fine, he bundled it up in the corner, laying on part of it, pulling the other half on top of him. He hadn't realized how cold he was until he was sinking into the warmth.

His stomach growled again and he dug into the sandwich. He didn't really have much of a choice, he could risk eating it or starve. When he was done, he stayed wrapped in the blanket, feeling a sense of security that he knew was false, but was all he was going to get. He kept telling himself that Wade was going to find him and he slipped back into a tense sleep, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

–

It was agonizing, waiting for their meeting later that night. Peter went missing on Saturday night and it was Tuesday before they were contacted about the meeting on Thursday. Wade tried to keep himself from thinking of what his baby boy was going through, but it was running through his mind non-stop. Was he alive? Was Toomes keeping him like a slave? Was he hurt? Was he..?

Wade shook his head, forcing himself to focus on what the others were saying. Frank was approaching the warehouse, backpack full of cash over his shoulder and they'd just confirmed that their drone footage and mics were fully operational. Wade wished so much that he could be there, but Toomes would recognize him and their entire plan would be shot.

Frank was led inside and tossed the bag on the table as he was searched. The man that patted him down mumbled something into a small two-way radio and it was only a minute later before he was face to face with their target. Frank's face stayed firm as he shook the man's hand.

“Right on time. I like that.” Frank didn't speak. “So how do you know Billy?”

“We served together.” He was never one for small talk.

Adrian nodded, smirking a little, getting that Frank wasn't one for chatting. “Well, why don't we walk and talk?” Frank let himself be led throughout the large building, discussing the details of their deal. What they'd come to the table with was an offer to finance the acquisition of multiple large orders of high-caliber weapons, delivered over the next year.

In exchange for up-front payment, Frank and his associates would receive all of the benefits of being partners of Adrian's, including police protection, distribution channels and manpower when needed. They'd insisted on a full tour to be sure that the partnership would be a good fit and that they had the capacity to accomplish what Frank was paying for as well as to introduce him to the team.

They'd gotten lucky in that one of Frank's former brothers in arms had a working relationship with Toomes and was willing to give him up, if only because he stood to benefit from a major competitor being destroyed. Once Billy got them in with a trusted referral, they just had to follow through.

They stood back where the started in the center of the main room. The men in the apartment had been quiet, observing and collecting all of the details that Frank was gathering. David chirped in Frank's ear for the first time. Check the door to your right. The thermal imaging from the drone was showing that it was the only room they hadn't covered and there was someone inside.

Frank motioned with his eyes. “What's in there?”

“Don't worry about that. Let's-” Adrian tried to redirect his attention, but Frank cut him off.

“You got something to hide from me?” Frank growled, making it clear that he didn't like being dismissed.

The man's face hardened for a moment before smirking. “Not at all.” He started walking toward the door, opening it for him.

When Frank walked through the door, he instantly recognized Peter from the pictures. Adrian closed the door behind them, leaning against the wall, grinning wickedly at the boy on the floor. It was the first time Peter had seen him since the party and the look of fear on his face was beautiful. He'd missed that look.

On the other end of the line, Wade was pacing, waiting for confirmation that Frank had eyes on Peter and that he was at least alive.

“Who's the kid?” Frank stared at him, not letting any expression through. He really did want to let Peter know that he was a friend, that they were going to get him out, but he knew they couldn't risk it.

Peter sat in the corner, arms wrapped around his upper body. He had expected to see the man again eventually, but that didn't make it any easier. He could feel his fingers digging into his arm, doing his best to keep from panicking. What he hadn't been prepared for was someone else walking in behind him.

The man he'd never seen before was just as intimidating, the way his hard eyes stared at Peter, no emotion showing on his face. He looked like he was solid muscle and he looked angry. Not a good combination for Peter.

Wade sighed as he ran his hands though his hair. 'Kid' was their code word for when they found Peter. Now that they knew he was there, he was hoping that Frank would be able to indicate what kind of shape he was in.

“Just a pet of mine.” The man waved at Peter, spurred on by the way Peter's arms wrapped tighter around himself. He turned his attention back to Frank, watching the way the man was looking at the boy. “Isn't he pretty?”

Frank looked back at Adrian, considering his response. The man must have taken his silence as an uncomfortable confirmation.

He took a step forward, putting his hand on Frank's shoulder. “You know.. I can be a very generous man when it comes to my partners.” He squeezed. “I'll tell you what. We finalize this deal, you can have him.”

Peter's eyes widened. He knew that the older man was capable of, but this new guy.. He didn't look like someone that Peter wanted to be alone in a room with.

Wade's heart was in his throat. If they could get Peter out of there without a massacre, it would be a miracle. He listened intently as they continued.

Frank looked back over to Peter while Adrian continued to talk. “Not permanently.. I mean, we have business to take care of, me and him.. But a night can't hurt. If you're interested.”

Frank nodded. “What's your name?” The deep, commanding voice went straight through Peter, making him flinch.

When Peter didn't answer, Adrian took a heavy step forward and instantly he was talking, hands coming up in front of him defensively. “Peter! My name's Peter..” He turned his head away, as if expecting a hit, eyes slowly opening when nothing happened. He saw the new guy with his hand holding the other back. He knew he should be thankful for the action, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but fear and anger toward a man that was trying to borrow him for a night, for god-knows-what.

“You're right..” Frank let Adrian shake him off easily as he glared at Peter in an expression that says 'you won't be so lucky next time'. “He is pretty. Let's keep it that way.” Adrian pursed his lips, nodding. “You got something better than a dirty bathroom?”

Adrian motioned to walk him back out the door as they continued to talk. They set their final meeting for Saturday evening. Adrian agreed that no one would touch Peter until then and he'd have something nice set up for him, so he could enjoy his welcoming gift.

Wade almost cried when he heard Frank being told that Peter wouldn't be touched. He knew that the boy was probably terrified of their meeting, not aware that Frank was on their side, but it was better than the alternative. Just two more days..

–

Peter was jolted awake when the man strutted through the door, smiling down at him. He sat up, back pressed against the wall. He knew it must have been time for the meeting he'd heard the men set, which meant it was Saturday. It had been an entire week and Wade hadn't come for him. Was he going to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner?

“Get up.”

Peter considered refusing, but the look on the man's face made him think twice. He stood slowly, feeling exposed against the bare wall.

“Turn around.”

Peter felt a tear slip down his cheek, but he did as he was told, forehead resting against the cold tile.

“Hands behind your back.”

His shoulders vibrated as he took a deep breath, feeling metal clicking around his wrists as he felt a breath right on his neck.

“Don't move.” He felt the chain around his ankles being slipped away and he was yanked across the room by his elbow. He kept his head down as he was led to a new room, not wanting to think about what was going to happen when the other man showed up.

–

Wade sat in the van, surrounded by other heavily-armed men courtesy of Billy Russo. They were ready and waiting for Frank to confirm Peter's location before they rushed in. Just a few more minutes and he would be with Peter..

Adrian greeted Frank, passing the heavy duffle bag to one of his lackeys to deal with before leading him to what was an office last time Frank was there. When they walked through the door, it was completely different, the desk, bookcases and other miscellaneous items having been swapped for nothing but a large bed.

Peter laid across the bed, his hands cuffed together at the top of the bed frame, his legs curled up to his chest.

Adrian handed him a key, patting him on the shoulder. “Take your time. We'll have everything packed up and ready for you when you're done.”

Frank nodded, pocketing the key, waiting for the man to leave before taking steps toward the bed. He could see the smaller boy trembling, no doubt expecting the worst. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Room's clean. Go ahead.

With David's confirmation that the room wasn't bugged or being monitored, he leaned in to un-cuff the boy.

“Please..” Peter shook his head as he tried to pull back, but was held in place by his hands. As a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, his body reacted before he could stop it, legs kicking and thrashing.

Frank tried to block the kicks without hurting the kid, trying to convince him to stay still. “Stop!” He growled in a whisper. “I'm not gonna hurt you, kid, just stop!”

Peter heard him, but didn't believe him. He knew he was probably just making it worse for himself, angering the man, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't just give up and let the man have his way with him. Not again.

In the van, Wade had his head in his hands, hating to hear Peter crying and begging. He needed to hold him and make him tell him it was okay. He needed Peter to know he hadn't given up on him.

Frank sighed, climbing on top of Peter to still him using his own body weight. He wanted to be gentle, but they had a schedule to keep. He put his hand over Peter's mouth to hush his screams, staring him in the face. “Stop.”

Peter was completely immobilized, chest pounding as a rough hand pressed over his mouth, silencing him. He watched the man pull an ear piece out, pressing it to Peter's ear. “Say 'hello'.”

“Peter?” When he heard Wade's voice in his ear, he was confused and startled, staring up at the man above him, brows furrowed.

Frank's spare hand came up to his mouth, motioning for Peter to be quiet. When the boy nodded, he pulled his hand back.

“Wade?” He whispered, voice cracking.

“I'm here, baby boy. I'm right outside. We're coming to get you. Do what Frank tells you, okay?” His own voice almost gave out as he heard Peter saying his name.

Peter just cried as Frank removed the bonds around his wrists as he moved to the side of the bed. “I need that back.”

“I'll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you.” Peter managed to squeak out around the lump in his throat before handing the earpiece back to Frank.

“I need you to get under the bed and don't come out no matter what. Not for me, not for anyone but Wade. Understood?” Peter nodded, shuffling off the bed. “Hit it.” Peter positioned himself to watch the door from his hiding spot, but lost the visual when the lights went out.

His heart rate sped up at the sudden darkness and he yelped out loud when the gunfire started. He covered his ears and he could only barely see through the light of a small skylight, but he tried to figure out what was happening. There were loud bangs and crashes, at one point the walls shook with what must have been a grenade. Wade was out there..

By the time the door opened, the noise had started to come less frequently and his eyes had adjusted to the light. His excitement at seeing Wade again was stifled when the silver-haired man stumbled through the door, slamming it behind him. Before he knew it, the man was shoving the bed, grabbing Peter by the hair, dragging him up to his feet.

Peter let out a pained cry, trying to pull away, but was face to face with a very large gun. Up close, he could see the blood running down the side of the man's face and an anger that he couldn't have imagined. He thought for sure he was about to get a bullet through his head, but instead he was spun around and pushed out the door.

“Wade!” Peter yelled out as he recognized the figure in the open room, only to have the arm around him tighten. Tears of relief started to run down his face. Whatever happened, Wade was there with him.

“Drop the gun.” He pressed the gun to Peter's temple as if daring Wade.

Wade paused for a moment, before he heard a quiet voice in his ear. Get down. He dropped the gun to the ground, ducking quickly to follow and a bullet buzzed over his head.

Peter was yanked backward as the shot grazed just past him. The head shot sent his hostage taker to the ground, dragging Peter with him. He wasn't on the floor long before Wade was rushing over, lifting him up in a tight embrace.

“I got you.” His hand wrapped around Peter's back, fingers digging into his hair to pull him closer. Peter's hands were clinging to him tightly when suddenly three shots rang out in the air and he could feel the impact as Wade was knocked forward, into him.

“No!” He screamed and held Wade tightly as he hunched over, barely registering Frank firing off a single shot, hitting the man that had just fired. “Wade, no, no, no..” The tears of relief he'd felt earlier at seeing Wade had turned to anguish.

“Fuck..” Wade groaned, his breath knocked out of him. “Peter..” Peter's hands were clawing at his jacket, trying to get it open. “Peter-” He couldn't get a word in, so he just waited until Peter had his jacket unzipped before lifting his shirt to reveal the bulletproof vest he was wearing.

Peter ran his hands over it, looking up at him. He just started laughing between sobs, letting Wade pull him in.

“I hate to break up the reunion, but we gotta go.” Frank helped Peter pull Wade to his feet, still sore from the close-range rounds that struck him. They left the building, leaving the rest of the team to take care of the damage control.

Once they were far enough away to feel safe, Wade pulled his phone out, dialing May. “Hey, we got him. He's okay. He's asleep..” He looked down at Peter's head resting on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his. “We'll be home soon.” He set the phone down, kissing the top of the boy's head. He was never going to let Peter go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I saw this was the last chapter, but I'm writing another one because the ending is happy, but not happy enough!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings. It's fluffy and hot and a little rough, and hopefully it makes up for everything I've put you all through!

Peter chewed on his pen as he stared down at the book, having re-read what seemed like the entire thing at least three times. He sat, hunched over the kitchen island, one leg tucked underneath him, toes coiling against the soft suede material of the bar stool. It was his favorite place to sit and study, the way the light poured in through the floor-to-ceiling windows across the white cabinets and light gray floors filled the room and made it feel so bright and cozy.

 

He and Wade had been in their new condo for just over half a year, Peter was just finishing his first semester at MIT and his birthday was in less than two weeks. It had taken time for them to get back to normal, but they didn't want to let what had happened define them and stop them from living their lives. Moving to Cambridge, less than a mile from the college campus had been a great way for them to more forward.

 

When they were looking for a place, it was the first and only one they saw. It was the perfect combination of new and old, open but also private and it really suited them. The living room and kitchen shared one long wall of huge windows, but they were on the third floor so it was illuminated but discreet. There were brick walls scattered throughout to add character and warmth. May had helped them decorate, giving the entire condo a soft, homey feeling.

 

What Peter loved most about it was that it was his to share with Wade and there were no bad memories or pain. Their home had only known love. It hadn't been perfect, especially not lately, but it was still the place he felt the safest and the most loved.

 

Peter didn't look up from his book when he felt lips on his neck, but he smiled. When hands wrapped around his waist, he wiggled, sliding them away. “Waade.. I have to study.” He'd been avoiding Wade's touches for the past week and he knew he was running out of excuses and willpower.

 

“No, you don't.” His teeth skimmed the edge of Peter's ear. “You know it all already.” Wade would stop if Peter really wanted him to, but it had been so long since he'd really touched the boy, he felt like he was going to explode.

 

Peter groaned, looking down at the pages, unable to concentrate with the way that Wade's fingers were creeping back into his shirt. Wade was probably right anyway.. He reclined back against the broad chest, tilting his head to the side, opening himself up for Wade's lips. The weight of Wade's hand settled between his legs and Peter arched up into it, his hands gripping the edge of the plush stool below him.

 

Wade used his free hand to slide the stood away from the counter top, spinning Peter to face him. Athletic arms wrapped around his shoulder as the boy's long legs wrapped around his thighs and Wade couldn't help but admire how much Peter had grown into his body in the last year. He kissed the underside of the angular but soft jaw, pulling back when Peter tilted his head away.

 

Wade's hands rubbed up the boy's legs, patiently waiting for him to speak. He knew the look on Peter's face- it was one of his favorite looks. It was the look he got when he wanted to ask Wade something, but was nervous, which usually led to something fun happening. Usually in the bedroom. Or the table. Or the rooftop, which Wade had paid extra to have exclusive access to.

 

He started to get a little nervous himself as Peter fidgeted longer than normal, starting to open his mouth several times, closing it quickly after. Wade placed a quick kiss on Peter's nose before he took a step back, walking across the kitchen. Peter smiled, watching Wade fixing two big mugs of hot chocolate. It was his favorite when he was sick or upset and as he watched, he realized he had nothing to be nervous about. He could talk to Wade about anything.

 

“Do you remember the first night I slept over at your place? The old place, I mean.” Peter tucked his legs up underneath him, balancing on the top of the cozy stool.

 

The spoon clinked against the edge of the mug as Wade stirred. “Yeah, of course. You and May had a fight.” He sat down on the stool next to Peter, handing him a warm mug, sipping as he waited for the boy to continue.

 

“Yeah, before that..” His cheeks were a little pink as he distracted himself with a sip. “Against the bookcase..”

 

Wade grinned a little, finally catching on to what Peter was talking about and why he was so apprehensive. “You want me to get rough with you?” He asked tentatively.

 

Peter nodded, looking up from his cup. “Is that weird? After everything..” He had been aching for something more lately when he and Wade were together, but was scared to talk about it. The sex was great and Wade always made sure that he felt amazing, but he wanted Wade to be able to let go completely too. “Is there something wrong with me?

 

At first, he felt sick when he thought about being held down and overpowered, even by Wade. He could only think back to that night and it made his stomach turn. A few weeks ago, Wade was on top of him, hand traveling up his chest and he found himself disappointed when it didn't stop at his neck, but was instead used to guide him up into a gentle kiss. He knew Wade wanted to and he felt bad that he was holding back because of him.

 

He stayed awake most of the night wondering what was wrong with him, not understanding why he would want that to happen again, especially after how he'd been hurt. Last week, Wade had been so tender with him. It was slow and deep and Peter stopped him in the middle of it, for the first time, much to Wade's dismay.

 

When he'd insisted he was fine, Wade let him be, but they hadn't really touched since then and didn't feel like it was fair to keep Wade in the dark. He didn't want Wade stewing, thinking he'd done something wrong.

 

“Is that what you've been so worried about?” Wade's eyes softened as the last week started to make more sense to him. Peter nodded and Wade's finger lifted his chin. “There's nothing wrong with you.”

 

“But-” Wade stopped him before he could work himself up.

 

“You know I would never hurt you and there's nothing wrong with wanting someone that you trust to make you feel good.” He let his hand continue to stroke Peter's cheek encouragingly.

 

“I don't want you to think I liked it, when.. You know..”

 

“I would never think that, it's not the same at all. Wanting me to be forceful with you is not the same as wanting a stranger to hurt you.” He leaned forward, kissing Peter's cheek, his hand resting on the side of his neck hesitantly.

 

Peter kissed him back, dropping his feet down from underneath him as he leaned in. He gasped into the kiss as Wade's hand shifted underneath his jaw, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. There was no pressure, but it was enough to remind Peter what he'd been missing and to remove any doubt about what he wanted. He absolutely wanted Wade to give all of himself without holding back.

 

Wade surged forward, pulling Peter off of the stool by the hips, backing him against the counter. He didn't have to lecture the boy, they had words and signs for if he was getting overwhelmed and he trusted Peter to use them if he needed. He kissed him relentlessly, in a way he hadn't since their first kiss when he thought it would be the only one he ever got.

 

Peter drew in a sharp breath as his lower back hit the counter top, caught between Wade's substantial body and the granite. He hooked his fingers through Wade's belt loops, pulling him as close as possible.

 

Wade took Peter's breath away, devouring him as he let his hips be drawn in just long enough to make Peter want it more before jerking away, spinning him around. Peter's hands caught on the counter, stretching out to balance himself as Wade's hands pulled him back by the hips, bearing down on him with his entire weight.

 

Peter flexed his fingers against the cold stone, wishing he had something to dig into as he felt Wade's hot breath and wet lips at the back of his ear. When Wade's hand came around to rest under his chin, tilting his head back, he let his mouth fall open. As if taking it as an invitation, Wade's finger slithered up, slipping inside, massaging Peter's tongue.

 

Wade gave Peter an appreciative thrust as the boy closed his lips around his finger, hollowing his cheeks. He bit Peter's neck harder than he had intended, but he could feel the vibrations around his finger as the boy moaned with his mouth still full. He quickly kissed the top of the tender flesh before stealing his finger away, grabbing Peter by the wrist, leading him down the hallway. Wade's heavy boots were followed by light pitter-patter of Peter's bare feet.

 

Peter led Wade drag him down the hall, breathing like they'd just run a marathon. When they reached the bedroom, Wade tugged the shirt over his head and shoved him forward, all but throwing him onto the bed. He caught himself on his elbows, hair falling over his eyes as he watched Wade slipping his shoes off in front of him.

 

Wade took his time, throwing his sock and shoes to the side before pulling his shirt off, all too aware of the bright brown eyes watching him hungrily and impatiently. When he slid his jeans and briefs down, he saw Peter lick his lip and he smirked.

 

Wade walked over to Peter, pressing him back against the sheets, yanking the soft pajama bottoms down in one swift motion, leaving him completely bare. As much as he loved to take his time unraveling the gorgeous boy, he was going to give Peter what he wanted. It wasn't about love making and tender touches this time, it was about fucking and he'd waited a long time for it.

 

He flipped Peter by grabbing his waist and twisting. Peter had gained a bit of muscle in the last year, but Wade still had him beat on absolute strength, not having any problem scooting him forward at the same time until his head was in the pillows. He lifted Peter's hips in the air, a spit-slicked finger entering him without warning. “Aah..”

 

Peter's teeth sunk into the pillow as Wade surprised him, feeling so exposed and completely at the other man's mercy. With anyone else it would be terrifying, but with Wade it was intoxicating. When he felt a second finger enter him, he rocked backward, begging for more. The next surprise came when he felt Wade sliding into him, skipping the third finger. Mmm.. Oh!” His back arched upward to ease the pressure, but was pushed back down by a strong hand.

 

He groaned, fingers digging into the sheets as he got used to Wade's size. Wade always took the time to prep him thoroughly so that he could sink in smoothly, but this time he could feel every inch of him dragging against his skin as he stretched. The sensation was almost too much, but not enough at the same time and he could only lie there, hoping that Wade would give him more. “Ngh, Wade, please..”

 

Wade move slowly at first, enjoying the friction and the way that he could tell Peter was dying for him to move. Once he could feel the tension leave the boy, he surged forward, snapping his hips. “Fffuu-” Not liking how Peter's moan was muffled by the pillows, Wade reached forward and yanked them off of the bed. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair before gripping tightly, his chest pressed flush against Peter's back.

 

With his head pulled back just slightly, Wade could hear every single one of Peter's pants and moans as he took everything Wade had to give him. He loosened his grip, holding Peter's head down against the mattress as he lifted up, gripping the headboard with his other hand. He used his new leverage to push further forward, Peter's hands above his head, pressing himself back to help meet each thrust.

 

With every breath, Peter's breathing was getting heavier and he found it harder and harder to move himself back, keeping up with the merciless pace. He let his hands fall aside, counting on Wade's hand on his head to keep him from knocking against the bed frame.

 

All of a sudden, Wade pulled out and the hand on his head was back in his hair, another arm wrapping around his chest to lift him up onto his knees. He grabbed onto the top of the headboard to brace himself as Wade slammed back into him, hands jerking him back by the hips to burrow deeper than before. Peter let his head rest against the soft tufting, his voice cut off as he lurched backward and forward, unable to keep up. “Fuc- Ah.. Pleas-”

 

Wade rested his head on Peter's back, looking down to watch the soft muscle of the boy's ass rippling every time their hips met. He watched himself disappearing completely, losing himself in Peter in every way. “Is this what- Mmn- you wanted?”

 

“Yes, oh- God, yes!” Peter's legs were shaking, if it weren't for Wade's hands on his waist, he wouldn't be upright. He could feel himself leaking, but he hadn't had any contact since they started, Wade carefully having kept his hips off the bed. He reached down, biting his lip as he touched himself, only enjoying it for a moment before his hand was pulled away, followed by his other hand. As his cheek pressed against the headboard, he whined at the loss on contact. “Please- Nng- Wade.. Touch me-” He gasped. “Please..”

 

Wade's hands wrapped around narrow wrists, using them much the same way he uses Peter's hips, tugging him back. Their bodies were flush again, Wade placing wet kisses on the side of Peter's neck as he felt himself getting close. He took Peter's ear in his teeth and he growled as he came, feeling Peter quiver around him. He waited until the boy was begging him to reach around to stroke Peter, making sure he got the most out of his climax as the boy sunk down on him, exhausted.

 

Peter lost it when he felt the low rumble in his ear, sending shivers down his spine as he came, mouth hanging open but unable to make a sound. It was amplified when Wade's hand stroked him, wringing every ounce of pleasure from him. His knees gave out and it only brought him closer to Wade. He felt slow, light kisses along his neck as he caught his breath, the whole room spinning around them.

 

Wade held him, using his body to keep Peter upright, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to hold himself up on his own. He rolled his hips slowly, taking his time to come down before sliding out softly. It had been longer than usual for them and it had felt so good to not hold back. He watched as the proof of his intense orgasm seeped out, mesmerized by the way Peter's inner thighs glistened.

 

He let Peter rest for a minute, his hands roaming the boy's lean body to help release any tension he may have left. “We need to get cleaned up.”

 

Peter's hand reached back, wrapping Wade's arms around himself, sighing. “I wanna take a bath..”

 

Wade was kissing up and down his spine. “I'll run it.” He pulled back, lightly smacking Peter's bottom. “Go get rinsed in the other shower.”

 

When Peter walked into their master bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips, he leaned against the doorway just watching the man resting in the water. There were soft heaps of bubbles floating around as the water continued to flow, filling closer and closer to the top of the huge bath. When Wade noticed him, he motioned for him with his finger, so he dropped his towel and climbed in, resting with his back against Wade's chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

 

How had he been so worried? Wade would always take care of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several other Spideypool things I'm thinking of/working on, so I'm not sure I will continue this, which is why it's marked complete for now. If I do continue, it will most likely be a sequel since the premise will have gotten pretty far away from the original, beginning of the story.
> 
> I'd love to get feedback on what you'd like to see or take requests or suggestions for upcoming works!
> 
> Thank you all again for all of the kind words and encouragement! <3


End file.
